


Une Lueur dans les Ténèbres

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Betrayal, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, One Shot, Pregnant Harry Potter, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry a la nausée et s'évanouit un jour en plein milieu de son examen de potions. A son réveil, il apprend qu'il est enceint de jumeaux. Hélas, il n'a pas le temps d'en informer le père qu'il est retiré de l'école et envoyé chez les Weasley. Ceux qu'il croyait être ses proches et ne voulaient soi-disant que son bien voyait cette grossesse comme une aberration et ils étaient déterminés à le faire avorter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Une Lueur dans les Ténèbres

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n° 272

Mai 1997, dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, Harry Potter se réveille pour se précipiter au toilette, une main sur la bouche. Quand il en ressortit, il était encore très pâle.

« Eh bien, mon vieux, » commenta Ron. « Tu es sérieusement malade. Ca fait trois jours que tu fonces ainsi aux chiottes. »

« Ouais ... Nausées, » maugréa Harry.

« C'est bizarre, t'es jamais malade d'habitude ... Tu devrais allez voir Mme Pomfresh. »

« Ouais peut-être... Si ça tombe, c'est juste un truc qui est mal passé. »

Les jours passèrent ainsi et le mois de juin arriva avec son lot d'examens sans que le Survivant n'aille à l'infirmerie. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Comme à son amant par exemple ... Il lui manquait ... Mais avec les examens, ils devaient se calmer pour étudier. Ils pourraient toujours se voir après ... Et c'est avec cette promesse de récompense en fin de session qu'Harry se jeta dans les révisions et se présenta aux examens. Malgré une fatigue soudaine qui le prenait de temps en temps, il continuait à bosser. Son avenir était en jeu car une fois que Voldemort serait mort, il pourrait enfin vivre une vie relativement normal et trouver un travail. Mais pour cela, il devait prendre ses études au sérieux. Alors au diable la fatigue, il dormirait plus tard ... dans les bras de son beau blond...

'Concentre-toi Harry !' se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête. 'Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Demain, tu as Potions ! Snape ne sera pas tendre ! Puis tu as encore Histoire de la Magie et après seulement tu pourras aller jouer avec Dray ! Pas avant !'

Le lendemain, Harry avait encore une fois été malade. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il faisait pourtant attention à ce qu'il mangeait ! Par sécurité, et aussi pour ne pas avoir à vomir devant Snape, il se passa de petit déjeuner et attendit devant le local de potions pour passer son examen. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, retourner dans son lit. Hélas, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas car il avait encore tout son cours d'histoire de la magie à revoir au moins une fois avant l'examen.

Le temps passait lentement à son goût. La partie théorique était une épreuve en soi pour Harry mais il pensa ne pas trop mal s'en sortir. Snape les surveillait, debout devant la classe, ses bras croisés sur le torse et son oeil noir les sondant et les dissuadant de la moindre tentative de tricherie. Pas qu'Harry en aie envie. C'était épuisant en plus d'être dégradant. Il voulait mériter ses points, même avec un bâtard comme Snape.

La partie pratique fut par contre bien plus éprouvante à ses yeux. Il était épuisé, il avait un peu faim mais il se sentait encore nauséeux. Quant à sa vision d'ordinaire exécrable, cela avait empiré. Il voyait flou par moment. Il devait vraiment avoir chopé un truc, c'était pas possible ! Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes sur ses jambes, devant son chaudron, il se sentit vraiment mal. Il se tint à sa paillasse mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'effondra.

xXxXxXx

Severus Snape surveillait la bande de cornichons de sixième année qui passaient leur examen de potion. Certains étaient confiants, d'autres neutre, d'autres encore désespérés, ... Comme chaque année en somme. Il fit courir son regard onyx sur ces têtes d'adolescents pleins d'hormones penchés sur leur chaudron afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne parlent pas entre eux – qu'ils essaient, seulement ! – et surtout qu'ils ne fassent aucune erreur qui pourrait être catastrophique.

Lors de cette inspection, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Potter semblait vraiment malade. Il était pâle comme un linge et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Un mouvement suspect de la part du Gryffondor fit froncer ses sombres sourcils. Il se tenait appuyer contre sa paillasse et chercher à respirer et non plus à s'occuper de sa potion. Cela alerta le Maître des Potions qui se déplaça calmement vers lui sans attirer l'attention des autres élèves. Toutefois, il dut parcourir le deux derniers mètres rapidement pour rattraper le jeune homme qui tombait à terre, évanoui.

« Retournez à vos chaudrons ! » claqua-t-il en entendant les commentaires des autres élèves.

Il envoya son patronus à Poppy pour qu'elle vienne chercher le garçon. Il l'allongea à terre et passa une main sur son front. Il était un peu chaud. Pas encore fiévreux. Il vérifia son chaudron. Rien d'alarmant qui pourrait justifier un évanouissement. Il verrait plus tard avec l'infirmière.

xXxXxXx

« Vous plaisantez, Poppy ? » fit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

« Je suis très sérieuse, Minerva ! » s'exclama l'infirmière surprise. « La question réelle est : comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen de l'aider ? De les lui enlever ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Ca, ce sera à Mr Potter d'en décider, » répondit Mme Pomfresh.

Harry qui émergeait peu à peu du sommeil entendait les adultes parler de lui. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange le concernant. Il ne savait décidément rien faire comme tout le monde.

« Mais Poppy, ma chère, il est trop jeune pour prendre cette décision ! »

« Il va bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, » rétorqua l'infirmière. « Je veux bien croire qu'il ne s'attendra certainement pas à cela car c'est tout bonnement impossible normalement mais cela restera, comme à toute élève à qui cela est arrivé auparavant, sa décision. A lui seul ! Et éventuellement le père des enfants. Nous n'avons rien à dire là-dedans. Nous pouvons juste le soutenir. »

'Le père ? Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

Harry grommela alors qu'il se redressait doucement, sans surprise, à l'infirmerie. Il avisa l'heure sur sa montre. Il était tard dans l'après-midi.

« Eh merde ! » maugréa-t-il.

« Langage, Mr Potter, » dit doucement le professeur McGonagall en arrivant avec le professeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière.

« Navré, professeur, mais comme je voulais encore relire mon cours d'histoire de la magie, cela semble légèrement raté, » répondit le jeune homme dans un soupir. « Oh non ! Snape va me tuer ! »

« Le professeur Snape, Harry, » fit le professeur Dumbledore. « Mais sois sans crainte, il ne te fera rien au vu de la situation pour le moins exceptionnelle dans laquelle tu te trouves. »

« Je parie que je me suis encore trompé et que j'ai confondu les ailes de Billiwig avec des ailes de fée et que j'ai inhalé un gaz toxique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Il se laissa examiner par l'infirmière une petite minute avant de se tourner vers sa professeur référente et le directeur. Eux comme l'infirmière étaient mal à l'aise.

« Mr Potter, comment dire ..., » commença McGonagall.

« Par un curieux miracle, » continua Mme Pomfresh. « Il se trouve que vous êtes enceint. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous êtes enceint. Vous portez la vie en vous. Un bébé. En l'occurrence, deux ici. »

« Je suis ... enceint ... de ... deux bébés ? »

« Oui, Mr Potter. J'ai entendu de vos camarades que vous aviez des nausées fréquentes ces derniers temps, et votre évanouissement aujourd'hui. Les tests sont formels. Vous allez être ... maman. »

Le jeune homme porta la main à son ventre encore plat. Il était sous le choc.

« Si tu le veux Harry, nous pourrons régler toute cette histoire rapidement, » commença Dumbledore avant d'être repoussé par l'infirmière.

« Non, Albus, laissez le temps à ce jeune homme de se remettre de ses émotions, » dit-elle avec force. « Revenez plus tard ! »

Elle mit l'homme à la porte le plus poliment possible. Elle allait en faire de même avec la professeur de Métamorphoses mais cette dernière l'avait suivi après avoir seulement dit quelques mots de soutien à son gryffondor favori.

Mme Pomfresh fit venir un repas sain à Harry et le força gentiment à manger. Cela tournoyait dans la tête de ce dernier. Une véritable tornade. Il n'était plus question d'examen de potion ou d'histoire de la magie mais bien de famille et d'avenir. Un peu de peur et de questionnements aussi. Mais il était tout bonnement incapable d'en poser une seule. L'infirmière le rassura un peu et lui donna un livre sur les enfants, livre qu'elle donnait à toute jeune future mère qui venait dans son antre. Harry se mit alors à le feuilleter en espérant trouver des réponses, une main sur son ventre.

xXxXxXx

Au Terrier, demeure des Weasley, une discussion houleuse avait court entre certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Maugrey, Snape, McGonagall et quelques autres personnes.

« Harry est gay ?! » s'écria la matriarche Weasley, scandalisée. « Est-ce que cela se soigne ? »

Le Maître eut un reniflement dédaigneux que beaucoup prirent à tort à du dégoût envers Potter et son homosexualité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, l'homme voyait le Gryffondor sous un autre jour maintenant. Il ne s'attarda pas à ces pensées pour suivre la conversation.

« Albus, il faut faire quelque chose, » dit alors Fol Oeil. « Il y a la guerre. Si Vous-Savez-Qui venait à l'apprendre ... »

« Nous allons le ramener ici. Il est hors de question qu'il retourne chez les Dursley dans ces conditions, » répondit le vieux mage avant de se tourner vers le serpentard. « Severus, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour Harry ? »

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'quelque chose', Albus ? Cet idiot n'est pas malade, il est enceint. »

« N'y a-t-il pas une potion pour l'en débarrasser ? » s'exclama Mme Weasley.

Son exclamation jeta un froid dans la pièce.

« Comment osez-vous, Molly ? » s'écria alors Minerva McGonagall. « Cette décision revient à Potter et Potter uniquement. Certes le moment est mal choisi et cela relève du miracle mais nous n'avons rien à dire s'il décide de les garder ! »

« Mais c'est contre nature ! »

« Cela reste pourtant la décision de Potter ! » siffla à son tour Snape en jetant un regard noir à la matriarche Weasley. « Il est assez grand pour prendre cette décision tout seul. S'il vient me voir pour demander une potion d'avortement, il va de soi que je la lui brasserai, mais seulement s'il vient en personne la demander ! Non parce que des personnes jugent son homosexualité comme une maladie contagieuse ou une aberration de la nature ! »

« Allons, allons, Severus, » tenta de tempérer le directeur de Poudlard.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à défendre ce garnement, Albus, vous le savez très bien. Mais ce gosse a des droits, dont celui de choisir s'il veut garder ses jumeaux ou pas ! »

« Des jumeaux ! » s'étouffa Molly qui ne voyait tout cette situation comme une véritable horreur.

Severus se leva, prêt à partir, et jeta un dernier regard sombre à l'assemblée.

« Je ne le ferai que si Potter vient me le demander ! » répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la maison.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Minerva. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent pour Poudlard. Ils remontèrent le chemin menant au château côte à côte.

« Vous étiez sérieux pour la potion ? » demanda la sorcière au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. S'il me la demande, je la ferai. »

Elle perçut un son étrange dans la voix de Snape et le regarda. Il semblait légèrement troublé. Quand l'homme remarqua ce regard vert sur lui, il replaça son masque impassible en grognant, faisant naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Merci, Severus, » dit-elle simplement pour ne pas l'embarrasser plus.

Ils se séparèrent et le Maître des Potions retourna rapidement dans ses cachots et plus précisément dans son laboratoire. Il fouilla son armoire à potion à la recherche d'une fiole bien précise. Hélas, cette dernière avait disparu. Se pourrait-il que ...?

Au Terrier, les idées étaient toutes autres.

« Albus, il faut faire retirer Harry de Poudlard au plus vite, » s'exclama Molly, très inquiète. « Avant que toute cette affaire ne s'ébruite ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, ma chère, » répondit ce dernier. « Pensez-vous pouvoir le convaincre d'avorter ? »

« Il m'écoute toujours, » rassura la matriarche avec un sourire. « Il sait que j'ai toujours raison. »

xXxXxXx

Harry alla se réfugier dans la chambre de Ron en pleurant. Il verrouilla la porte par magie et, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ouvre, il bloqua la poignée avec la chaise de bureau. Il s'assit sur son lit qu'il occupait maintenant depuis une semaine et prit son oreiller entre les mains.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était au Terrier. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de dire au revoir à ses amis ou même son amant. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il était psychologiquement harcelé pour qu'il tue ses enfants, ses bébés. Ils n'étaient même pas encore nés qu'on voulait déjà les tuer. Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Deux petits êtres innocents du monde chaotique qui les entourait.

Harry avait été très surpris par l'annonce de sa grossesse, un cas unique selon Mme Pomfresh, mais il avait très vite souri à cette perspective. Il allait être papa ... ou maman ... peu importe ... Il allait être parent. Il en était heureux au point qu'il avait été voir Snape pour poliment décliner sa proposition. C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu le temps de faire avant de partir précipitamment. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Depuis, il était ici, chez les Weasley. Mr Weasley était souriant avec lui et était heureux pour lui mais le Gryffondor voyait bien que Mme Weasley, elle, n'était pas ravie de la situation. Elle le poussait tantôt gentiment, tantôt avec un air condescendant, tantôt encore avec indignation, qu'il devait absolument tuer ses enfants. Mais toujours dans le dos de son mari. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le dire. Dumbledore, Maugrey ...

Il avait pu voir Remus mais il n'avait vu que de la surprise dans son regard. Aucun dégoût ou mépris. Il n'était même pas déçu en apparence. Hélas, Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et brièvement. Il n'avait pas pu avoir son avis sur la question qu'il était déjà reparti.

Harry caressa doucement son ventre encore plat alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voudrait tant demander conseil à quelqu'un d'autre, un avis neutre. Mais on lui interdisait d'envoyer du courrier. Il se sentait comme en prison.

xXxXxXx

Quand Severus rentra dans ses appartements, la première chose qu'il fit fut de déchaîner sa colère et sa frustration sur son canapé. Il n'était pas du genre à défendre Potter. Non, il ne l'avait jamais été. Ni pour le père, ni pour le fils. Mais là, ce qu'ils faisaient à ce pauvre gosse ... C'était du harcèlement moral pour le briser afin qu'il accepte de tuer ses enfants. Il n'arrivait pas à croire Dumbledore puisse être aussi salaud. Ce n'était que des bébés ! Même lui ne voulait pas aller contre la décision de Potter ! Certes ce serait mieux pour tout le monde s'il décidait d'avorter mais ce serait lourd mentalement parlant pour le jeune homme. Surtout qu'il semblait déterminé à les garder !

Le Serpentard admirait la force mentale du jeune homme qui, malgré la guerre, malgré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré les regards noirs, les cris, les humiliations, alors qu'il était sans aucun doute bouleversé, restait campé sur ses positions.

Il avait apprécié son éclat de colère subite avant qu'il s'enfuie dans les escaliers en larmes. Cela raisonnait encore à ses oreilles.

« Si je décide de les tuer, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Voldemort ! »

Son argument, bien qu'il n'y avait là aucune raison d'argumenter puisque cela restait sa décision, était plus que recevable. Surtout venant de sa part à lui.

C'était pourquoi il s'était lui-même levé pour annoncer qu'il ne préparerait alors aucune potion. Il avait reçu le regard déçu de Dumbledore et celui noir et courroucé de Mme Weasley et des autres. Il n'aurait jamais songé qu'ils puissent être aussi étroits d'esprit et exiger cela d'une âme aussi pure et innocente que celle de Potter ! Certes il était arrogant. Certes il avait fait bon nombres de bêtises. Mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement et si peu de soutien dans cette épreuve particulière !

Ce fut difficile à admettre pour le Maître des Potions mais il s'inquiétait pour le garçon.

xXxXxXx

Quand Ron et Ginny revinrent de Poudlard, le 31 juin, tout empira de manière exponentielle pour Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses amis puissent ainsi le regarder avec autant de dégoût. La cadette des Weasley avait même été jusqu'à le frapper encore et encore en hurlant et pleurant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait pu que se mettre en position foetale et pleurer en attendant que cela cesse. Mr Weasley était heureusement rapidement arrivé pour le sauver. Il l'avait emmené dans son atelier où les autres Weasley venaient rarement.

« Ne les écoute pas, Harry, » dit Arthur Weasley en lui tendant une tasse de thé. « Ils ne comprennent juste pas que tu préfères les hommes. »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas essayé avec les femmes pourtant, » murmura le Gryffondor. « Elles ne m'attirent juste pas. »

« Avant Charlie, je t'avoue que je n'aurais pas compris non plus. Mais depuis qu'il est parti en Roumanie, je suis plus ouvert d'esprit sur certaines choses. »

« Charlie ? Celui qui travaille dans la réserve de dragons ? »

« Lui-même, » sourit le patriarche Weasley. « Il est parti en grande partie pour son homosexualité. Au début, j'ai trouvé cela aberrant jusqu'à ce que j'ai une petite discussion surprenante avec Malfoy. »

Harry pâlit légèrement. Toutefois le roux ne remarqua rien dans la pénombre de son antre.

« Cela a été la première discussion étrangement civilisée que j'ai eue avec cet homme. Naturellement, comme il est un serpentard et un Mangemort, personne n'écoutera son avis. Mais ce jour-là, nous avons parlé de père à père sans aucune animosité ou préjugé. Je cherchais juste des réponses pour le bien-être de mon enfant. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ignorant la réponse.

« Il m'a juste répondu que je devais le laisser battre de ses propres ailes et si, dans l'avenir, il s'avérait qu'il avait tort et commettait une erreur, je devais juste me tenir derrière mon fils pour le soutenir et l'aider à se relever. Alors voilà ce que je te dis aujourd'hui, Harry, si tu veux garder tes enfants, garde-les et chéris-les. Sois un bon père. Et surtout, sois heureux. N'écoute pas les autres. Surtout pas Ginny ou Molly. Ginny est jalouse parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis la gardienne et Molly est très à cheval sur certains principes comme la femme qui portent les enfants et qui doit s'occuper de la maison et l'homme doit travailler pour rentrer l'argent à la maison. »

« Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ... »

« Je sais Harry, » sourit Mr Weasley en posant une main douce sur son épaule. « Tu es un cas unique, une fois encore. Mais ce n'est pas une aberration de la nature comme Molly n'arrête pas de le dire depuis un mois. C'est juste un miracle. Ou un accident. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es là et tu attends deux êtres innocents qui n'attendent qu'à être aimés et chéris. Tu as décidé de les garder et je te soutiens car comme tu le dis, si tu décides de t'en 'débarrasser' pour reprendre les termes de ma femme, eh bien, tu ne vaudrais guerre mieux que Tu-Sais-Qui. Et je comprends tout à fait que non seulement tu veuilles toi aussi une famille mais que surtout tu ne veuilles pas ressembler à cet homme. Et si tu as peur d'être un mauvais père, rassure-toi, j'étais comme toi avant la naissance de Bill et regarde-moi aujourd'hui, je ne m'en sors pas si mal. »

Ce petit discours de soutien ramena un petit sourire discret sur le visage du Gryffondor.

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit et paniqua en voyant les baguettes de Molly, Maugrey et Dumbledore pointées sur lui. Leurs regards étaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il sentait sa propre magie les combattre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry chéri, » répondit la matriarche Weasley avec une voix douce qui ne concordait pas avec son visage en cet instant. « Ce sera bientôt fini. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre juste après cela. »

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'étrécirent quand l'information atteignit son cerveau malgré les brumes du sommeil. Il croyait avoir rêvé les discussions qu'il avait entendues quelques jours plus tôt mais non. Ils se passaient clairement de son avis en cet instant et lui lançaient le sortilège d'avortement, bien plus douloureux pour lui, à défaut de pouvoir lui faire boire une potion puisque que Snape avait décidé de ne pas brasser la potion qu'ils demandaient.

Horrifié, Harry paniqua et vit rouge en même temps, cela eut une réaction assez virulente sur sa magie. Se souvenant des trois D vus en cours de transplanage – Destination, Détermination, Décision –, il ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Sa destination, loin d'ici, et la première à laquelle il pensa fut étrangement Privet Drive, sa détermination, quitter cet endroit au plus vite avant que lui ou ses enfants ne souffre. Voilà sa décision. Survivre. Pour lui et pour sa famille. Ainsi, il transplana, réussissant à passer à travers les barrières de la maison Weasley, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Heureusement qu'il avait toujours par acquis de conscience sa baguette sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire cela de sa vie mais il alla frapper à la porte du numéro quatre, Privet Drive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » siffla Vernon en lui attrapant la tête et en le tirant à l'intérieur pour que personne ne le voit. « Ton directeur nous a assuré qu'on ne te verrait pas des vacances ! »

« S'il te plaît, Oncle Vernon, » pleura presque Harry. « J'ai besoin d'aide. Est-ce que tu peux juste m'héberger cette nuit pour que je me remette et trouve une solution ? Je pars demain, c'est promis mais ils ne penseront jamais que je viendrais me réfugier chez toi parce qu'ils savent que je vous déteste et que c'est réciproque. »

Voir leur neveu supplier ainsi, pleurant alors qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu pleurer ainsi depuis ... très longtemps, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley furent légèrement perturbés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda alors son oncle.

« Juste un endroit où dormir, un peu d'eau, ... et de quoi écrire aussi. Rien de plus. »

Ils lui fournirent donc ce qu'il demandait.

Harry s'installa sur la table de la cuisine et commença à rédiger une lettre pour Drago. Il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, il voulait depuis longtemps le lui dire. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il essayait d'écrire. La trahison était encore trop grande. Le stress, le sommeil, plus sa magie qui le tiraillait étrangement de l'intérieur. Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour lui. Il fondit en larmes sur la table, rameutant Dudley à son tour.

« Mais c'est quoi ce raffut ?! » grogna-t-il, furax. « Potter ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter ? » demanda alors Pétunia qui en avait marre également.

« Je ... Je ... Je pourrais pas expliquer sans parler du tabou ... Je comprends déjà pas tout ... Je sais juste que je suis tout seul ... Et ... et ... je suis complètement flippé... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait tellement de monstruosité que même les tiens te détestent, c'est ça ? » ricana Vernon.

Il ne fit qu'accentuer la crise de larmes d'Harry.

« Vernon, tu n'aides pas, » siffla Pétunia.

« J'en ai rien à faire. C'est un monstre. Il devrait demander de l'aide chez les siens ! Comme son directeur par exemple ! »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! » s'écria le sorcier. « Surtout pas Dumbledore ! Pas Dumbledore ! Pitié ne dis pas à Dumbledore que je suis ici ! Il ne ferait que me ramener et recommencer ! »

Alors qu'il répétait cela, paniqué, il serrait ses bras autour de son ventre, protecteur mais toujours le visage en larmes.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda alors Dudley plus calmement.

Même en lui courant après et le tabassant, il n'avait jamais vu son cousin aussi ... faible, si vulnérable.

« Ils veulent les tuer. Ils veulent les tuer. »

« Tuer qui ? »

« Je ne sais rien faire comme tout le monde, » renifla Harry alors que Dudley lui tendait une boîte de mouchoirs.

Les trois Dursley s'installèrent autour de la table pour l'écouter. Plus aucun d'eux ne pourrait dormir avec le raffut qu'il faisait de toute façon.

« J'ai eu une relation avec un autre garçon ... et je l'aime beaucoup... On ignore comment c'est arrivé mais ... »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » soupira Pétunia.

« Je suis enceint. »

« Quoi ?! » firent les moldus, choqués.

« Répète ça, » dit Dudley.

« Je suis enceint. J'attends des jumeaux ... et ils veulent les tuer. Avant d'atterrir dans le jardin ... j'étais encore chez les Weasley ... ils lançaient des sorts sur mon ventre ... Ils veulent les tuer ... je peux pas laisser faire ça ... Ils sont innocents... »

Les Dursley échangèrent un regard alors qu'Harry pleurait, prostré sur lui-même. D'un coté, ils furent d'accord qu'Harry était clairement un monstre, d'un autre, par le fait qu'ils étaient chrétiens, ils pouvaient comprendre le fait qu'il refuse de tuer ses enfants. C'était un acte impardonnable que d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Même eux trouvaient cela abject de la part des sorciers.

« Potter, » soupira alors Vernon, prêt à faire un nouvel acte de charité. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas ton coté monstrueux, ta ... magie ... mais j'admets que tu agis bien en voulant protéger ces êtres. Je suppose qu'ils seront tout aussi monstrueux que toi mais ... une vie est une vie ... » L'homme se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. « Reste dormir ici. Calme-toi. Mange un morceau. Trouve le temps de te retourner. On n'ira pas dire à ton directeur que tu es ici, tu as ma parole. »

Pétunia prépara une camomille pour son neveu ainsi que deux petits sandwichs mais Harry ne put en manger qu'un tellement il était bouleversé par les derniers événements. Epuisé, et sa magie toujours étrangement tiraillée, il s'endormit dans le canapé sous l'oeil attentif de son oncle et de sa tante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda alors Pétunia. « Ils vont venir ici à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'endroits où aller. »

« Je ne sais pas, ma Chérie, » soupira l'homme. « On ne peut pas vraiment l'aider sur ce coup-là. Ils ont leur truc pour les aider. Le protéger va être difficile. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie jusqu'à présent mais là ... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi ... désespéré. »

« Moi non plus ... »

« Comment est-ce possible que deux hommes ... ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Vernon. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas commun chez eux non plus. »

L'homme regarda son neveu, songeur, avant de se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Navré, ma Chérie, mais je pense que nous n'aurons pas de vacances cette année, » dit-il en prenant sa veste dans le hall. « Potter ne peut pas rester avec nous mais il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Autant lui donner une petite marge de manœuvre financière, le temps qu'il trouve une solution. »

« D'accord. »

xXxXxXx

Drago était assis dans le salon émeraude, devant la cheminée, songeur. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry avait du quitté le château avant la fin de l'année. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave. Il se demandait quoi. De ce qu'il avait pu entendre des conversations des adultes, il n'y avait rien du coté des Mangemorts a priori. Hélas, il n'avait pas encore la marque et ne pouvait donc pas encore s'asseoir à leur table et assister aux réunions. Et depuis qu'il avait commencé une relation avec son gryffondor, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la prendre.

Un peu plus loin, Voldemort discutait avec Lucius et Severus de quelques petits problèmes mineurs avec les loups-garous. La pièce était calme. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Drago s'était levé et avait directement pointé sa baguette sur la créature avant de la reconnaître. Malgré l'accoutrement étrange qu'il portait, il était reconnaissable avec ses deux yeux globuleux d'un vert si brillant.

« Dobby ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Pétunia Dursley a demandé de l'aide à Dobby, » répondit l'elfe en sortant une lettre de sa veste orange.

« Pétunia ? » s'étonna le Maître des Potions.

« Tu la connais Severus ? » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Euh ... oui... C'est une moldue... Mais comment pourrait-elle connaître un elfe ? »

Pendant ce temps l'elfe en question avait tendu l'enveloppe au jeune blond. Ce dernier reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son amant et la décacheta rapidement. Il s'effondra au sol avant la fin de sa lecture, évanoui.

« Drago ! » s'écrièrent Lucius et Severus d'une même voix.

Le Maître des Potions examina son filleul et fut rassuré de son état. Rien de grave. Lucius s'était déjà emparé de la lettre pour savoir ce qui avait pu causer une telle réaction chez son fils. Severus la lut par-dessus son épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire.

« Ce Dumbledore ! » siffla-t-il avec colère. « Je vais le couper en petits morceaux et l'utiliser pour mes potions ! »

Voyant que Lucius ne réagissait toujours pas, Voldemort s'empara à son tour de la lettre pour la lire. Elle était écrite sur du papier moldu. Il pouvait en reconnaître la facture pour en avoir lui-même utilisé dans sa jeunesse.

_Drago, mon amour,_

_Je suis désolé. J'ignorais qu'une telle chose arriverait. Je suis enceint. On m'a emmené loin de Poudlard avant que je puisse t'en informer. J'aurais aimé en avoir le temps mais l'Ordre m'a amené directement chez les Weasley._

_Je croyais que Voldemort était un monstre. Mais eux ... EUX ... c'est bien pire ! Ils me reprochent mon homosexualité et ce cadeau de Dieu, ou de Magia, je ne sais pas trop comment le définir... Ils ont voulu que je prenne une potion d'avortement. Ils m'ont harcelé pour que je demande à Snape de me la préparer. Je n'ai pas pu demander une chose pareille. Je ne peux pas. Tout simplement._

_Je ne suis pas Chrétien, mais j'en ai acquis quelques préceptes. Pour ma famille moldue, toute vie est importante. C'est une création de Dieu. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de juger si une vie est plus méritante qu'une autre. De ce fait, je ne peux pas décider d'ôter la vie à deux êtres aussi purs et innocents qui n'ont même pas encore eu le temps de voir le jour et de pousser leur premier cri._

_J'ai refusé et je les ai repoussés. Mais ... hier soir... Ils ont fait quelque chose d'affreux ... Je me suis réveillé et .. j'ai vu Dumbledore, Mme Weasley, Maugrey ... Leurs baguettes étaient dirigées sur mon ventre et j'ai senti ma magie réagir. Elle réagit encore maintenant. Ils allaient les tuer sans mon accord ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça alors je me suis enfui._

_J'ai peur, Drago. J'ai peur parce que maintenant, je suis tout seul. Les Mangemorts d'un coté, l'Ordre du Phénix de l'autre, bien que ce ne soit que quelques personnes. Je ne peux pas rester chez mes moldus. Je les mettrais en danger. Je vais essayer de trouver de l'aide parce que je sais que Voldemort est chez toi et que tu pourrais avoir des ennuis si tu m'aidais. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne viens pas. Mais je voulais que tu saches... Tu devais le savoir. Drago, tu vas être papa. Si je survis à tout cela, tu vas être papa !_

_Je t'aime, mon petit dragon d'argent._

_Harry._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta un moment interdit devant la lettre. Des sentiments contradictoires s'imposaient à lui. Colère, surprise, pitié ... Il n'était pas accoutumé à ce dernier. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. De la colère contre ceux qui osaient s'attaquer à un enfant sans qu'ils aient l'occasion de vivre, surpris que ce soit Potter le géniteur, mais surtout que ce dernier doivent subir tout cela et devoir gérer une guerre et une grossesse en même temps quand tout le monde était contre lui au point qu'il soit obligé de se réfugier chez des moldus ! C'était affligeant.

D'un autre coté, il devait admettre que Potter avait beaucoup de courage et de pouvoir pour arriver à sentir sa magie réagir ainsi, en particulier en dormant. Il devait en être très à l'écoute. Ces sorciers se faisaient rares. Alors des enfants d'un sorcier aussi puissant, voire même de deux sorciers puissants, car le jeune Drago avait du potentiel, il fallait les protéger coûte que coûte.

« Severus ? »

« Maître ? »

« Tu es ici celui qui connaît au mieux le garçon. Pourrais-tu le retrouver ? »

« Cela risque d'être difficile, Mon Seigneur, » répondit le Maître des Potions, incertain. « Je ne le connais pas plus que cela. »

Voldemort retint un soupir.

« Je savais très bien que tu étais un de leurs espions dans mes rangs, Severus. » Il vit avec satisfaction l'homme pâlir. « Je ne t'avais juste pas tué parce que tu pouvais encore m'être utile. Je sais que tu protèges ce garçon. Mais là, il s'agit d'enfants. J'ai certes voulu tuer Harry Potter mais là, la donne vient de changer ! Il est seul et enceint ! Magia seule sait comment d'ailleurs ! Il ne peut pas rester seul dans de telles conditions ! Je doute fort qu'avec le traitement qu'il vient de subir de la part de Dumbledore qu'il veuille toujours se battre pour eux, contre nous. Alors, Severus, peux-tu le retrouver afin qu'on l'aide ? »

Il le vit déglutir difficilement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Vous me promettez que vous ne ferez pas de mal au fils de Lily ? » demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il était perdu, puisque démasqué.

« Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne toucherai pas à un cheveu de Potter ou de sa famille tant qu'il ne tentera pas de prendre parti contre moi dans cette guerre, » jura le mage noir.

Un filament de magie bleu sortit de la baguette du Lord Noir pour se diriger vers son coeur, son noyau magique. Comprenant que Voldemort était tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête et sérieux, Severus accepta.

« Je peux partir à sa recherche. Mais je pense toutefois que le moyen le plus rapide serait que vous-même vous cherchiez à savoir où il est. »

« Et comment le ferais-je ? »

« Vous avez envoyé l'an dernier des images à Potter pour lui faire croire que vous déteniez Black entre vos mains. Vos deux esprits sont liés. Essayez de vous connecter à lui. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera bien plus rapide que ma méthode, » fit l'homme avant de s'incliner et de sortir.

xXxXxXx

Harry rentra dans une petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse avec quelques vivres. Il commença à se préparer un sandwich. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas dix-sept ans, il devait faire très attention à la magie à cause de la Trace. Il était déjà rassuré qu'il avait pu passer une nuit plus ou moins correcte chez les Dursley. Il s'attendait à devoir partir de chez eux en catastrophe.

Ils avaient été ... étrangement... gentils, les Dursley. Compréhensifs. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti autant ... en famille ... auprès d'eux. Cela avait fait bizarre. Mais son oncle avait été clair. Ce n'était que parce qu'il prenait des décisions matures malgré sa 'monstruosité'. Qu'il était quelqu'un de responsable et qu'il assumait ses actes en bon chrétien. Il n'était pas chrétien mais il devait admettre que cette religion avait de bons principes de vie.

Le jeune mangea sans réel appétit et but un peu d'eau avant de ranger ses maigres rations dans un petit sac à dos où il n'avait que quelques habits de rechange et l'argent que son oncle lui avait donné. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il n'avait rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité, ni son balai, ni aucun élément sorcier à sa disposition à l'exception de sa baguette qu'il devait utiliser avec parcimonie pour éviter d'être repéré. Il s'allongea sur le lit en frissonnant.

Sa magie était toujours étrangement tiraillée. Il se concentra un moment sur elle pour essayer d'en déterminer la cause. Cela se dirigeait vers son ventre pour générer ce qui ressemblait le plus à un bouclier. Mais un bouclier contre quoi exactement ? Qu'avaient fait ces enfoirés ? Qu'avaient-ils fait à ses bébés ? Il s'endormit, fatigué, avec ses interrogations en tête.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort revint à lui dans son bureau. Il avait réussi à retourner dans l'esprit du garçon malgré ses barrières. Il y était entré avec discrétion cette fois pour ne pas le faire paniquer. Cela ne ferait qu'exagérer les choses et les rendre plus compliquées encore. Il était perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les pensées du Gryffondor étaient assez claires et floues à la fois en fonction de ce qu'il pensait malgré sa fatigue apparente.

Il se massa les tempes un moment alors qu'il rassemblait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avisa l'heure et soupira. S'il n'allait pas rejoindre les autres, il allait être harcelés par son hôtesse et sa soeur pour manger quelque chose. Et il détestait plus que tout être harcelé ! Il ne disait juste rien parce que c'était normal et même humain de manger. C'était même un besoin vital.

Il s'installa donc en bout de table et commença à manger, songeur. La table était très animée ce soir-là.

« Maître, est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? » demanda Bellatrix avec un petit rictus. « Est-ce que le petit Potty est enceint ? »

« Les nouvelles vont vites ici, » soupira le mage noir.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je pense savoir, » répondit Severus de l'autre bout de la table. « J'étais sur un projet. Justement pour qu'un couple d'hommes puisse avoir une descendance. La potion que j'ai créée a malheureusement disparu de mon laboratoire. Il est possible que Potter en ai ingéré un peu. Du moins cela reste une supposition. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, il n'est au courant de rien. »

« Et qui a pris ce garçon pour sa petite catin ? »

Drago se leva brutalement de table et fusilla sa tante du regard avant de s'excuser brièvement et de quitter la salle.

« Je pense que tu viens de vexer ton neveu, Bella, » commenta le mage noir. « Fais attention. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Drago est l'amant de Potter, » répondit sombrement Lucius qui mangeait du bout des lèvres.

« Tu plaisantes, Lucius ? » s'indigna la sorcière.

« Non. Nous avons reçu une lettre de Potter, » répliqua le blond.

« Et c'est parce qu'il porte la vie que Dumbledore s'est attaqué au garçon et qu'il est en bien mauvaise posture actuellement. »

« Rien de plus facile que de l'attraper et le tuer maintenant, alors ! » s'exclama Bellatrix, aux anges.

« N'y penses même pas ! » s'écria Lucius en se levant, suivi de Narcissa. « Ses enfants sont des Malfoy, Bella. Je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi de savoir que mon fils a eu une relation avec Potter. Je suis autant surpris que tout le monde par la situation plus qu'exceptionnelle ! Mais les faits sont là. Potter attend deux héritiers, les enfants de Drago. Il est de notre devoir de lui venir en aide ! Nous sommes la dernière branche des Malfoy encore vivante. Cela fait des générations que nous sommes enfant unique. Drago a, malgré son choix de partenaire, la chance d'être béni de jumeaux. Alors nous allons tout faire pour venir en aide à Potter. Je serais prêt à devenir neutre dans cette guerre pour cela, » ajouta-t-il en regardant son Maître dans les yeux.

« Serais-tu en train de trahir le Maître, Lucius ? » demanda vicieusement Bellatrix.

« J'ai dit devenir neutre, pas trahir. Il s'agit de l'avenir de ma famille, Bella. C'est peut-être un concept qui t'échappe puisque tu n'en as encore aucune. »

« Cela suffit, » coupa Voldemort en se massant une tempe de ses doigts osseux. « Bella, Lucius a raison. Il faut perpétrer le sang de anciennes familles. »

« Mais, Maître, Potter est un Sang-Mêlé ... »

« Et un puissant sorcier. De plus, les jumeaux sont connus pour être également des sorciers naturellement puissants. Dumbledore s'est fait un ennemi de Potter en s'attaquant à ses enfants avant même qu'ils ne voient le jour. J'ignore s'il a fait en sachant qu'il s'agissait des enfants de Drago ou non, mais les faits sont là. Nous allons venir en aide à Potter. Au vu de la situation, il refusera certainement de se battre pour le coté de la 'Lumière', et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même se battre pour nous, à nos cotés, en tant que mangemort. Dumbledore a très mal joué en agissant de la sorte. Vraiment très mal joué et nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups. Le premier en le sauvant lui et ses enfants, le second en écrasant Dumbledore qui aura perdu sa précieuse arme face à nous. »

Un silence lourd se fit dans la salle à manger alors que Lucius fusillait une dernière fois sa belle-soeur du regard et se réinstallait. Toutefois, son appétit était coupé.

« En attendant, on ignore toujours où est Potter, » nota le Maître des Potions dont la voix transparaissait d'une légère note d'inquiétude.

« J'ai fait ce que tu as proposé, Severus, » commença le Lord Noir. « J'ai pu entrer dans l'esprit de Potter. Je n'ai pas pu par contre déterminer où il était avec précision. Il se trouve quelque part dans le Londres moldu. »

« Pourquoi moldu ? » soupira Bellatrix, exaspérant tout le monde.

« Bella, il suffit ! » claqua Voldemort. « Il se trouve que c'est le seul endroit où il espère être en sécurité, là où personne, que ce soit nous ou Dumbledore, pourrait le trouver. Pour disparaître, c'est au contraire très bien pensé ! Le problème n'est pas tellement où il est mais dans quel état il est. » Il attira les regards inquiets des Malfoy et de Severus sur lui. « Il y a sa magie qui agit de manière assez étrange. Elle le tiraille de l'intérieur pour le défendre de quelque chose, probablement un sortilège ou un maléfice qui a pris pour cible son ventre de toute évidence. Il y a fort à parier que c'est létal pour les enfants qu'il porte. »

« Alors, le retrouver est une priorité, » fit Lucius en se tournant vers son ami Severus.

« Je suis désolé, Luc', » dit immédiatement ce dernier. « Dans un laps de temps aussi court, je n'ai aucune information à te donner si ce n'est qu'il n'est plus chez les Dursley. Et ces derniers ne savent pas où il est justement pour le divulguer à personne. Potter a très bien couvert ses traces. Il va me falloir plus de temps pour le retrouver et à cette heure-ci, je ne pourrais rien faire, tous mes potentiels indics de Londres sont chez eux. Je suis navré. »

« Donc, cela repose sur mes capacités de déduction et sur l'esprit de Potter, je présume, » commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Un autre silence, bien plus lourd se fit sur la table.

« Je persiste à dire que Drago serait bien mieux avec une Sang-Pure et il aurait une descendance bien plus ... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle se prit trois _stupefix_ en même temps. Les baguettes sorties étaient celles de Severus, Lucius et Narcissa.

« Elle ne comprendra jamais, » soupira cette dernière en se levant.

Elle fit léviter le corps de sa soeur et la mena dans sa chambre.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort revint toutes les deux heures dans l'esprit du gryffondor afin de percevoir des changements dans sa situation et trouver le moindre indice quant à sa localisation. Faire abstraction de son angoisse et sa peur, ainsi que de son malaise ne fut pas évident.

Finalement, par le hasard et parce que le jeune homme croisa par malheur Mr Weasley dans la rue, ce dernier avait pris peur quand il fut repéré et transplana pour un autre lieu, un qu'il connaissait bien. Il fut surpris quand il le découvrit.

Il dévala rapidement les escaliers et arriva dans le salon où Malfoy père et fils se trouvaient.

« Il est à Little Hangleton, » dit-il simplement.

Les deux blonds se levèrent comme un seul homme et furent a ses côtés en deux secondes ainsi que trois autres mangemorts.

Quand ils transplanèrent, ils arrivèrent en plein combat. Potter fuyait et lançait des sortilèges contre des sorciers de l'Ordre qui l'avaient retrouvé. Sans aucun doute la Trace. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes, le premier s'occupèrent des agresseurs, le second d'Harry Potter.

Ce dernier se rendant compte que ses poursuivants étaient maintenant des mangemorts, redoubla d'efforts dans ses sortilèges et sa fuite, la peur au ventre. Surtout quand il vit Voldemort dans le groupe.

« Il est sérieux ?! » s'indigna Bellatrix, courroucée en évitant un _stupefix_ de justesse.

« Rien de surprenant à sa réaction, » commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, on essayait de le tuer. »

Il transplana pour couper la route au Gryffondor. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans un dérapage, manquant de tomber dans la foulée et changea de direction. Ses sortilèges perdaient progressivement en force toutefois et sa course en rapidité. Le jeune homme s'épuisait très rapidement. Trop rapidement aux yeux de Voldemort qui connaissait un peu son potentiel.

Lucius fit un nouveau transplanage et arriva pile devant lui pour l'arrêter. Il l'attrapa et l'immobilisa dans ses bras sans lui faire de mal.

« C'est fini, Potter, » dit-il d'une voix neutre, presque douce alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. « Nous sommes là pour t'aider. Drago est là pour t'aider. »

« Dray ..., » murmura Harry, haletant avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du lord.

« HARRY ! » cria Drago en accourant à son chevet.

Le jeune homme prit son amant dans les bras tandis que tous se rassemblaient autour d'eux après avoir neutralisé voire tué les agresseurs. Il passa une main sur son front.

« Il est tout froid, » dit-il, essoufflé et inquiet.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils en s'agenouillant à son tour pour prendre la température de Potter. Il agita sa baguette au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent dangereusement.

« Il lui faut un médicomage de toute urgence, » fit-il avec gravité. « Sinon aucun des trois ne survivra à cette nuit. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune homme avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude.

xXxXxXx

Severus observait Drago dormir, allongé auprès de son Gryffondor. Cela avait été une très longue et éprouvante nuit pour tout le monde. Harry avait souffert plus que tout, ce que Dumbledore avait fait était tout bonnement innommable. Il sentit la présence du Lord noir derrière lui et se retourna pour s'incliner.

« Je viens aux nouvelles, » dit-il en observant le couple.

« Ils survivront ..., » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Du moins pour le moment, Potter est encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Il a pu protéger ses enfants des sortilèges d'avortement jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. Selon le médicomage, on l'a retrouvé juste à temps. Quelques heures de plus et il les perdait. »

« Mais ... je sens qu'il y a un mais. »

« Il a utilisé toute son énergie... Tout ce qu'il avait pour les protéger. Son noyau magique en est fortement perturbé. Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire mais ... »

« Cela pourrait être permanent, » comprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Avec un noyau instable, il pourrait mourir avant de ... »

« Le médicomage l'a mis dans le coma pour le moment. » Severus serra les poings de colère. « Dès que je mets la main sur ces trois véracrasses, j'en ferai de la pâté pour dragon ! » siffla-t-il ensuite avec véhémence.

Voldemort ne fit pas autant d'émotions.

« Ils méritent d'être puni, certes, » répliqua-t-il calmement. « Mais attendons de voir comment évoluent les choses pour que leur châtiment soit à la mesure de leur crime. »

Le mage noir s'apprêtait à partir quand son serviteur l'arrêta d'un mot.

« Maître ? » Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les yeux noirs. « Quelle version dois-je donner à l'Ordre pour le moment ? Ils vont certainement poser des questions. »

« Tu ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe de sauvetage. Dis que tu n'es au courant de rien. Nous aviserons à l'avenir. Mais il faut attendre pour le moment. Plusieurs variables sont à prendre en compte maintenant. Et cette situation peut jouer en notre faveur de bien des manières. Ne gâchons pas cette opportunité en nous précipitant tels des lions et des hyènes sur un buffet de viande fraîche. »

Severus hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes dans la chambre. Parrain de l'un, protecteur secret de l'autre, ces deux gosses lui auraient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était encore loin d'être fini et, en son fort intérieur, il l'espérait grandement. La vie serait bien trop calme sans leurs querelles incessantes ...

xXxXxXx

L'Ordre s'était réuni au Terrier. Tous les membres. Ils avaient recherchés Harry qui avait fugué.

« J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles, Dumbledore, » dit alors Kingsley qui avait une vilaine plaie au visage. « Ils ont le garçon. Les mangemorts l'ont emmené. »

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Lupin alors que ses yeux devenaient ambres.

« Calme-toi, Lupin, » fit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur lui, plus par sécurité que par réelle menace. « Si tu laisses sortir le monstre, on ne saura pas tout de l'histoire. »

Le loup inspira profondément pour se calmer et accepta volontiers la potion calmante du Maître des Potions.

« Nous avions pu le retrouver grâce à la Trace mais nous n'étions pas les seuls à le traquer. Il a commencé à nous envoyer des sortilèges en hurlant de le laisser tranquille. Il nous fuyait. Potter nous fuyait comme s'il était ... effrayé en quelque sorte. Puis les mangemorts ont débarqués et nous ont neutralisés. Trois de mes hommes sont morts. Quand j'ai repris conscience, Potter avait disparu. Pas même un corps. Envolé. »

« Voldemort l'a probablement emmené pour en faire un trophée et un exemple, » réfléchit Dumbledore. « Severus, avez-vous de plus amples informations sur tout cela ? »

« Non, Albus. Si Potter avait été tué ou capturé, les mangemorts seraient en ce moment même occupés à fêter leur triomphe. Or il n'en était rien ce matin. Ils étaient tous aussi sombres et fous qu'à l'accoutumée. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, Dumbledore, » intervint à nouveau Kingsley. « Il y avait Greyback dans le lot. »

Des cris et des exclamations horrifiés se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Ce Loup-Garou avait une sinistre réputation envers les enfants et les adolescents. S'il était là, il y avait peu de chance qu'Harry en ait réchappé. Ou s'il avait réussi, à quel prix ? La réunion devint bien plus calme et sombre après cette déclaration. L'air était devenu lourd. Severus observa son ancienne nemesis. Ses mains tremblaient de rage malgré la potion. Cela laissait présager ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne l'avait pas prise ... Cela allait peut-être corser les choses. Une petite discussion avec Greyback et le Lord Noir s'imposait. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il n'en eut toutefois pas l'occasion car le soir-même, la chouette du Gryffondor jeta une enveloppe dans la soupe du Loup-Garou. Ce dernier voulut attraper le volatile quand Drago l'appela d'une voix légèrement sèche.

« Hedwige ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Ton Maître ne serait pas très content de savoir cela ! »

« Son Maître ? » fit Bellatrix en regardant son neveu, un sourcil relevé, curieuse.

« C'est la chouette d'Harry, » expliqua-t-il simplement. « Sa première amie, son familier. »

« Et ça c'est une lettre de mon foutu bêta fugueur, » grogna Fenrir. « Il semble en rogne à l'odeur. Elle est forte. »

« C'est sûrement à cause de la réunion d'aujourd'hui, » maugréa Severus. « Lupin est sûrement persuadé que tu as mordu ou déchiqueté Potter en mille morceaux. »

« En voilà une idée saugrenue, » s'étonna le Loup-Garou.

« Pas pour lui, » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. « Et je dois dire que, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais également sauté à cette conclusion. Je voulais justement t'avertir. Je n'en ai de toute évidence pas eu le temps. »

Fenrir lut rapidement la lettre en diagonale.

« T'as raison, » dit-il finalement. « Il veut me voir. Au plus vite. Apparemment, Potter serait son louveteau si j'en crois cette lettre. »

« Voilà qui n'est pas une surprise, » fit Narcissa en soupirant.

« Potter, Lupin, Black et Pettigrow avaient toujours été comme cul et chemise à Poudlard, » continua Severus. « Cela est resté pour Black et Lupin après la mort de Potter. Ils ont protégé le gamin en son nom. Je crois que Black était le parrain de Potter. »

« Je sais qu'Harry tient beaucoup à Mr Lupin, » dit soudain Drago. « Serait-il possible de ne pas le tuer. Je ne voudrais pas lui annoncer qu'il a encore perdu un proche. »

Severus soupira.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je t'accompagne. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un humain pour mater mon beta ! » grogna l'alpha en montrant les crocs.

« Ce n'est pas dans ce but que je te propose ma présence. Lupin aura surement plus confiance en moi qu'en toi. Maintenant si tu as envie de le tuer ... »

Greyback finit par hocher la tête en grognant. Mieux valait éviter quelques impairs.

xXxXxXx

Severus attendait au coté du Loup-Garou dans une clairière en plein milieu de la forêt de Dean. Ils attendaient Lupin. Le temps était à l'orage et la pluie était battante. Les bourrasques aussi. Ils étaient tous deux détrempés déjà. Heureusement que la magie existait pour protéger le Maître des Potions du froid ! Un éclair s'abattit sur un arbre non loin et il se fendit dans un craquement sinistre.

Ils durent attendre une dizaine de minutes dans ces conditions avant de voir le bêta sortir du bois. Il n'y avait pas à dire, entre Lupin et Greyback, le premier était nettement mieux habillé que le second. Mais il était aussi de loin le plus civilisé des deux. Mais l'alpha était sans conteste le plus fort.

« Snape ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est Harry ? »

« Ton louveteau est en sécurité loin du glucosé, » répondit Greyback de sa voix bourrue, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être ignoré par son bêta.

« Tu l'as mordu, c'est ça ? » grogna Lupin.

« Non, » grogna l'alpha en retour.

« Cela suffit ! Lupin, Harry est dans le coma en ce moment. Un médicomage l'a soigné. Il a bien failli mourir à cause de conneries de Dumbledore ! »

« Foutaises ! »

« Ils ont voulu s'en prendre aux petits de ton louveteau ! » gronda l'alpha. « C'est un crime ! »

« Toi tu oses me parler de crime ! Tu es un monstre de la pire espèce ! »

« Nous ne tuons pas nos enfants ! Si je mords les enfants sorciers, c'est pour faire comprendre à leurs parents ce que ça fait que de perdre un enfant ! Je ne les tue jamais ! »

Severus retint un soupir alors qu'il voyait les deux loup-garous prêt à en découdre physiquement.

« Remus ! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor.

Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom jusqu'à présent.

« Nous avons reçu une lettre d'Harry. Du moins Drago l'a reçue. Dumbledore, Maugrey et Mme Weasley ont lancé des sorts pour qu'il fasse une fausse couche. Il a fui pour se protéger d'eux ! »

« Bientôt tu vas me dire que Voldemort va le protéger, » ricana le Maraudeur.

« Oui. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Snape ? Voldemort a tué ses parents ! Il a tué James et Lily ! Il a essayé de le tuer ! A plusieurs reprises ! »

« Mais Harry est l'amant de Drago maintenant ! Ses enfants sont des Malfoy ! Cela change tout ! S'il s'en prend à lui, il perd un soutien considérable ! De plus, avec ce qu'il vient de subir, Harry ne se battra plus jamais pour Dumbledore ! Il préfèrera de loin fuir au loin ! Il devient neutre dans cette guerre. Du moins, s'il survit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce qu'il lui ont fait, » reprit Greyback plus calmement, mais toujours avec sa voix d'alpha. « Il a utilisé sa magie pour le contrer. Il a placé une sorte de bouclier dans son ventre pour protéger ses louveteaux. Cela a déstabilisé son noyau magique. »

Lupin pâlit.

« Rien n'est sûr pour le moment mais pour des raisons évidentes, » continua Severus. « Mais pour sa survie, le médicomage a plongé Harry dans un coma magique. Dans l'état où il est actuellement, faire de la magie ne lui est pas conseillé. Cela pourrait le tuer. Et voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou même un simple mangemort pourrait lui causer une crise panique et déclencher sa magie. Nous préférerions éviter ce cas de figure pour le moment. »

« Et quand il aura mis ses enfants au monde, inconscient, Voldemort le tuera. »

« Non, il m'en a fait la promesse. »

« Et tu le crois ? »

« Il m'a fait un serment inviolable avant même que je les aide à le retrouver ! » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. « S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais rien dit et je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ma couverture était grillée. Mais maintenant, je suis de nouveau mangemort et plus simplement espion. Ce qu'ont fait Dumbledore et les autres ... C'est impardonnable ! Sacrifier deux enfants innocents, risquer jusqu'à la vie d'Harry pour ça ! Juste pour une guerre ? Même Potter et Lily ne cautionneraient pas cela ! Pas même Black ! Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait vraiment le tuer, il l'aurait fait à Little Hangleton déjà ! Pourtant, de ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui a annoncé qu'Harry avait besoin de voir un médicomage de toute urgence ! »

« Je confirme, » dit ensuite l'alpha.

« Ta parole n'a aucune valeur pour moi, Greyback ! »

« Et la mienne ? » demanda Severus. « J'ai promis que je protégerai l'enfant de Lily ! Et je le ferai jusqu'à ma mort ! »

Le silence se fit entre les trois hommes alors que l'orage se faisait de plus en plus fort. Le vent était violent et la pluie leur fouettait presque le visage.

« Je veux le voir, » dit soudain le bêta. « Je veux voir Harry. »

« Cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger, » dit Severus. « Laisse-moi juste le temps de voir avec Lucius pour ça. »

« Parce qu'il est chez les Malfoy ?! »

« Oui. Lucius a décidé de protéger Harry parce qu'il est le porteur de la descendance Malfoy. C'est son devoir en tant que Lord de protéger sa famille. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à l'Ordre du Phénix ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. La vie d'Harry ne tient qu'à un fil. Pareil pour ses enfants. »

Lupin ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de soupirer. Pour s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien et n'était pas en danger, cette promesse n'était pas de grande importance. Son louveteau avant tout. Il en fit le serment.

xXxXxXx

Drago était allongé à coté de son amant. Il tenait la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il somnolait un peu alors que lui, il était dans le coma maintenant. Le blond en était encore à essayer d'intégrer la nouvelle. Il allait être papa. Il en était un peu effrayé. Surtout avec les temps sombres dans lesquels il vivait. Son lion d'or appartenait au camp de la lumière, lui aux ténèbres. Mais était-ce encore d'actualité ? Severus pensait que non. Sinon Harry serait resté avec l'Ordre.

D'un autre coté, il avait peur. Et s'il était un mauvais père ? Il en avait un peu parlé avec sa mère mais il n'était pas encore rassuré. Elle lui avait juste dit que c'était le choc de la nouvelle qui le faisait penser ainsi. Peut-être ... Il avait encore le temps de s'y faire, selon elle. Il espérait beaucoup qu'elle ait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Tout comme il était inquiet pour Harry...

Il soupira et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son oreiller, la tête proche de celle de son amant. Son souffle se dirigeait sur son épaule, il avait le nez presque sur cette dernière. Harry sentait toujours aussi bon. Sa respiration était lente, comme s'il dormait. Drago avait toujours aimé le regarder dormir. Mais ici, ce sommeil était angoissant. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine deux jours qu'il était dans le coma et il détestait déjà cela. Il avait peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la main crispée sur celle de son amant. Puis, peu à peu, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière d'Harry, il finit par s'endormir.

xXxXxXx

Severus tenait la main de Lupin alors qu'il transplanait dans le hall des Malfoy. Une fois arrivés, il le lâcha immédiatement. Il vit le Loup-Garou se tendre en avisant les personnes présentes, à savoir le Lord Noir, Greyback et Lucius Malfoy. Par réflexe, il avait sorti sa baguette et était en position défensive.

« Relax, » fit Severus. « Tant que tu es gentil et que tu ne fais pas de bêtise, ils ne te feront rien. »

« Où ... Où est Harry ? »

« Dans sa chambre, » répondit Lucius. « A l'étage. »

« Suis-moi, » dit alors le Maître des Potions en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. « Et range ta baguette. Tu ne risques rien tant que ... »

« Tant que je suis un gentil toutou obéissant, » siffla le Gryffondor.

« Je l'aurais pas formulé comme ça mais oui. Allez viens. »

Le serpentard guida le Loup-Garou à travers le Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à une porte fermée. Il l'ouvrit et se figea.

« Ne fais pas trop de bruit, Drago dort. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »

« Il n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours. Il se fait un sang d'encre pour Harry lui aussi. »

Il vit Lupin se mordre la joue avant d'hocher la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry était couché dans le lit, la couverture lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, les mains le long du corps au-dessus du drap. Il semblait dormir mais les adultes savaient que c'était bien plus que cela. Drago était en boule sur les draps, un plaid qui le recouvrait pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, la tête sur le torse d'Harry. Il lui tenait une de ses mains entre les siennes. Les yeux rougis et les sillons salés sur son blanc visage montraient clairement qu'il pleurait avant de s'endormir.

C'était une surprise pour le Loup-Garou. Il n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy si ... vulnérable. Severus observa Lupin s'approcher et passer une main dans les cheveux du jeune Gryffondor. Il resta auprès de la porte, appuyé sur le chambranle, patient. Il savait qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Harry mais un Loup-Garou qui se laissait guider par ses émotions pouvait perdre le contrôle et ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur scénario. Quand il vit ses mains trembler, il soupira et s'approcha. D'un pli de sa cape, il sortit une potion calmante et la tendit au Maraudeur.

« Combien de temps ? » murmura ce dernier après l'avoir bue.

« Ce sera au Médicomage de décider, » répondit Severus tout aussi bas. « Au moins quinze jours, c'est une certitude. Mais après ... Les dommages à son noyau pourraient être permanents. Nous sommes dans le flou le plus total. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres est étonné de son combat intérieur face aux sortilèges. Et crois-moi quand je dis que cet homme est difficilement impressionnable. »

« Qu'arrivera-t-il à Harry plus tard ? »

« Il se mariera avec Drago sans doute. Les Malfoy sont très à cheval sur les traditions. Il sera bien protégé. »

« Un Potter et un Malfoy, » rit amèrement Lupin. « James doit sûrement se retourner dans sa tombe. »

« Pas si Drago apporte le bonheur dont Harry a besoin. »

Le Loup-Garou observa quelques instants le blond endormi. Il devait vraiment aimer son louveteau pour s'endormir au chevet d'Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux à veiller sur les deux garçons jusqu'à ce que Narcissa se présente à la porte.

« Severus, Il te demande. Vous aussi, Mr Lupin. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« C'est ça, arrivé en plein milieu du nid de mangemorts, » ricana doucement Severus, un rictus amusé sur le visage. « Viens, au pire tu risques quoi ? Un _doloris_... »

« Tu dis cela comme si ce n'était rien. »

« Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est rien. Mais il semblait de relativement bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

« Il l'est toujours, » confirma Narcissa. « Rab vient de rentrer avec de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Allez, viens, Lupin, » dit alors le Maître des Potions. « Plus il attendra, pire ce sera. »

Narcissa resta alors avec les deux jeunes hommes tandis que Severus guidait à nouveau Lupin à travers le Manoir jusqu'à un bureau. Il frappa à la porte. Ils y entrèrent et Severus inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Maître. »

Lupin grimaça avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Severus.

« N'espère même pas m'entendre le dire. Tu peux rêver ! »

« Et un bonsoir, ça te tuerait ? » demanda le Maître des Potions. « Elle est passée où ta politesse ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être aimable avec le meurtrier de James et Lily ! » siffla le Maraudeur.

« Il a sauvé Harry ! »

Voldemort se pinça l'arête du nez. Narcissa l'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient comme chien et chat mais là ...

« Severus, » susurra-t-il ensuite.

« Oui, Maître ? » demanda ce dernier en abandonnant la bataille.

« Va-t-il trahir cet endroit ? »

« Non. Il a fait un serment de sorcier. »

« Bien. Bella est revenue légèrement amochée. »

« Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Rien de bien grave. Elle a croisé la route de quelques serpencendres. »

« Elle a du avoir chaud ... »

« Assez oui, » ricana le mage noir.

« Je vais lui préparer un baume de ce pas, » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la sortie, laissant seul le Loup-Garou avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort regardait par la fenêtre, un verre de vin à la main. Il admirait le soleil couchant. Il avait parmi ses rangs un nouveau disciple. Un qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir. Remus Lupin. Il avait réussi à le convaincre avec la lettre que le jeune Harry Potter avait envoyée ainsi que les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés dans la tête de ce dernier. Il avait juste fait une exception pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas marqué de manière traditionnelle. Il voulait garder un atout dans sa manche dans le cas où Severus se ferait repérer. Il l'avait donc lié à lui par le biais du jeune Potter.

Il avait certes déjà promis de ne pas faire de mal au Gryffondor à son Maître des Potions mais il avait été contraint de faire un autre serment. Ce serment ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose heureusement. Il accordait sa protection au Gryffondor et à sa future famille. Du moins, c'est son serment officiel. La véritable raison était bien plus profonde que cela mais personne ne devait jamais le savoir. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi il était mentalement lié à Harry Potter. Ce garçon était son dernier horcruxe. Celui qu'il n'avait pas voulu créer. Le huitième. S'il venait à le tuer, il tuait une partie de lui-même et se mettait ainsi en danger. Or, en le protégeant, il s'assurait ainsi l'immortalité. Et Potter, en étant devenu son horcruxe, était également devenu immortel de ce fait. Voilà sa raison de le protéger.

Cela allait juste occasionner un petit souci. Il allait devoir faire un effort pour être plus cordial, voire même amical avec le jeune Potter, gagner sa confiance. Avec leurs antécédents, cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Heureusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres adorait les défis. Il se trouvait devant un de taille...

Il posa son verre sur son bureau et parcourut le manoir jusqu'à la chambre où son horcruxe était allongé. Drago n'était pas là pour une fois. Il s'était endormi dans le salon émeraude un peu plus tôt et son père l'avait ramené à sa chambre. Potter était seul. Il avait le teint moins pâle que quand ils l'avaient retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait tiré d'affaires. Voldemort pouvait encore sentir sa magie s'échapper par vague. Tantôt elle était bien présente à l'état brute, tantôt elle était aussi calme que la surface d'un lac. Les joies d'un noyau instable ...

Il soupira alors qu'il se rappelait les instructions du médicomage. L'homme lui avait dit en privé que sans une magie puissante pour canaliser la sienne, il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Seuls Severus et lui-même le savaient et il avait exigé de son Maître des Potions qu'il garde le secret. Voldemort, quant à lui, pour garder deux mangemorts, et maintenant un troisième, fidèles à sa cause, tenterait régulièrement d'aider Potter avec sa propre magie. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Il était le plus puissant mage noir du siècle, il devrait être capable de l'aider.

Il prit la main du Gryffondor dans la sienne et se concentra sur leurs magies. Il fit sortir la sienne de son corps pour qu'elle entoure celui de Potter, tel un cocon. C'était un travail épuisant mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures auprès du jeune homme à sentir sa magie pulser contre la sienne, parfois même avec violence. Si c'était déjà comme ça alors qu'il était inconscient, qu'est-ce que cela serait s'il était éveillé ?

Au petit matin, il repartit dans son bureau, épuisé mais non pas pour se reposer. Il avait une guerre à mener, des ordres à donner. Il prit plutôt une potion fortifiante et continua sa dure besogne car personne ne pourrait le faire à sa place. Du moins, il n'avait trouvé personne pour lui succéder ou l'assister dans cette tâche.

xXxXxXx

Deux mois passèrent et Harry était toujours dans le coma. L'Ordre du Phénix continuait les assauts contre les mangemorts dans l'espérance de pouvoir retrouver le Survivant mais ils ne le retrouvèrent jamais. Les Mangemorts avaient fait courir la rumeur qu'il s'était échappé d'une de leurs demeures en France et que depuis il était introuvable. Ainsi, ils avaient un peu la paix à ce sujet. Harry était majeur maintenant et la Trace lui était donc enlevée depuis son anniversaire. C'était la loi. Cela se faisait automatiquement.

Le Médicomage était actuellement auprès du Gryffondor. Tous attendaient comme à chaque fois que le sorcier se présentait. Potter pouvait-il être sorti du coma ou non ? Drago attendait avec impatience de pouvoir revoir ces yeux si verts si pétillants, deux belles émeraudes. Entendre cette voix si douce à son oreille. Il accepterait volontiers d'être traité de fouine pendant des mois juste pour cela. Même Bellatrix avait fini par accepter la situation, bien qu'à contrecoeur. Son neveu était bien morose depuis l'arrivée du Gryffondor.

Quand le médicomage redescendit avec Severus, la tension était à son comble. Ils avaient tous deux le visage grave.

« Leurs constantes, au jeune Mr Potter et à ses enfants, sont stables. »

« Est-ce qu'Harry peut sortir du coma ? » demanda alors Drago, disant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient.

« Et si tu allais lui demander toi-même ? » proposa Severus avec un léger sourire.

« Allez-y juste doucement avec lui, il est très faible, » conseilla le médicomage avec un sourire.

Le blond resta figé deux secondes sur place avant de partir rapidement à travers le manoir pour rejoindre la chambre de son lion d'or. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux acier tombèrent immédiatement dans ces deux émeraudes dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Harry, » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Dray, » murmura le Gryffondor.

Sa voix était à peine audible mais sa main tendue dans sa direction était tout aussi explicite que ses yeux pétillants. Drago s'approcha en quelques enjambées et la prit avec bonheur, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh ! Harry ! » pleura-t-il. « Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! »

Il l'aida à se redresser lentement et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Le brun avait un peu froid alors il veilla à les garder tous deux sous la couverture. Harry vint caler sa tête contre son épaule, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il était encore épuisé. Ils avaient leurs doigts entrelacés sur le ventre du Gryffondor. Ce dernier commençait à s'arrondir. C'était très léger encore. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu mais la faiblesse gagna très vite le Survivant et il s'endormit dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier sourit alors qu'il posait un baiser sur sa tempe et le laissait se reposer.

xXxXxXx

Harry dormait en position foetale. Severus veillait sur lui en attendant que Drago revienne du Chemin de Traverse. Il ne fallait pas que, si Potter se réveillait, qu'il se ballade et prenne peur en découvrant qu'il était au Quartier Général mangemort. Pire qu'il croisait directement le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un couloir. Cela serait un carnage. Autant qu'il soit devant un visage connu dès le réveil. Le mieux aurait été Lupin mais comme Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en mission, il ne restait plus que lui de disponible.

Potter se mit à bouger doucement et ses yeux finirent par papillonner. Il se redressa et prit conscience de son environnement.

« Professeur ? » fit-il en se redressant en position assise.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter, » dit Severus en s'approchant. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien mieux. Où ... Où suis-je ? »

« Mes suppositions étaient donc justes. Drago ne vous a rien dit. »

« Non ou s'il l'a fait, je ne me souviens pas. J'étais épuisé. »

« Vous êtes dans la demeure de Lucius Malfoy. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Du calme, Mr Potter, vous êtes à l'abri. Lucius protège sa famille et vous portez les deux futurs héritiers Malfoy. »

« Mais c'est un mangemort ! »

« C'est exact, mais j'en suis un également. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces deux derniers mois. »

« Deux mois ? »

« Cela fait deux mois que vous êtes dans le coma et que Lucius et Narcissa vous hébergent, Mr Potter. »

« Et ... Lui ... Il ... »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parfaitement au courant de votre situation. C'est lui-même qui vous a ramené et fait appel à un Médicomage. »

Dire que le Gryffondor était en état de choc était un euphémisme. Il était tout bonnement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et même ses pensées étaient sur pause. Severus le laissa patiemment digérer la nouvelle. Il comprenait sa surprise. Quiconque l'entendrait en serait surpris du coté de la lumière.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter, professeur ? » articula-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. »

Severus eut un rictus amusé, surprenant ainsi son élève par ce fait. Jamais il n'avait fait un semblant de sourire en sa présence.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que vous êtes ici et n'a aucunement l'intention de vous tuer, Mr Potter, » répéta-t-il alors.

« Mais ... Pourquoi ?! »

Le jeune homme était confus. Il avait bien le droit de l'être depuis le temps que le mage noir cherchait à le tuer. Maintenant, il le protégeait. Il y avait de quoi rendre quelqu'un complètement cinglé.

« Il est vrai que cela doit être perturbant pour vous. »

« Le mot est ... faible ... professeur. »

« La réponse est simple. Vous avez envoyé une lettre à Drago lui expliquant ce que Dumbledore, Mme Weasley et Maugrey ont osé vous faire. Il espère que au mieux vous vous battez en son nom, au pire vous deveniez neutre dans cette guerre. »

« C'est une blague ? Il espère cela ? Il a tué mes parents ! »

« Certes, j'en conviens, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Et j'ai été l'un des premiers à pleurer la mort de votre mère mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Il vous a sauvé. Je l'ai guidé à vous parce qu'en retour, il m'a fait un serment. Un serment inviolable. »

« Quels en étaient les termes ? » fit le jeune homme qui était tendu depuis quelques secondes.

« Qu'il ne vous ferait plus le moindre mal. Et de ce que j'ai entendu de la part de Lupin, il vous protégerait vous et vos enfants. »

« Quoi ? Remus est ici ? »

« Remus est dorénavant un mangemort, Mr Potter. » Les yeux verts l'observèrent avec surprise et ... horreur. « Cela fait maintenant un peu près deux mois. Vous avez été de nombreuses fois en présence du Lord Noir et pas une seule fois il ne vous a touché pour vous blesser. Bien au contraire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ?! »

« Non, Mr Potter, ceci est bien la réalité et ... Non, Potter ! Allez-y doucement ! » Soupir. « Stupide Gryffondor ! »

Le jeune homme avait tenté de se lever et à peine avait-il mis son poids sur ses jambes que celles-ci avaient cédés. Severus avait heureusement eu le temps de le rattraper et de le rasseoir sur le lit.

« Vos jambes n'ont pas servi depuis un moment. Vous déplacer sans aide est exclu ! » fit le serpentard avec une voix dure. « Tenez-vous tant que cela à mettre vos enfants en danger ? »

« Parce qu'être dans un nid de mangemorts, ce n'est pas être en danger ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a sauvé la vie et ne compte pas vous tuer' ? »

« Je n'en crois rien ! Une ruse de Serpentard pour mieux m'avoir ! »

Severus retint le jeune homme qui se débattait avec force malgré sa faiblesse. Le calmer était presque impossible. Pas ainsi.

« Harry ! Arrête ! » cria-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Il l'attrapa dans son dos et le plaqua contre son torse pour l'immobiliser.

« Tu étais mourant ! Toi et tes deux enfants ! Vous alliez mourir ! Quand tu as transplané à Little Hangleton, Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont venus te chercher non pas pour te tuer mais pour te ramener ici ! Tu t'es évanoui dans les bras de Lucius ! Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de te retrouver à ce moment-là ! Quelques heures de plus et vous seriez morts tous les trois ! Et c'est le Lord Noir qui s'en est rendu compte et a fait appel de toute urgence à un médicomage ! »

Le jeune homme finit peu à peu par arrêter de gigoter.

« Harry, s'il te plait... J'ai fait une promesse sur la tombe de ta mère. J'ai promis que je te protégerais. Jamais je ne te laisserais en danger si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'en protéger. Je l'ai toujours fait au péril de ma vie. J'étais prêt à mourir quand il a découvert ma trahison. Pour toi. En échange de mes loyaux services, il m'a fait le serment de ne pas te tuer. Lupin, en échange des siens, a eu comme serment que tu bénéficies maintenant de sa protection. Tu es maintenant la prunelle des yeux du Lord Noir. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu meurs, il meurt aussi. »

« Mais ... Pourquoi ? » redemanda Harry qui, surpris par cette dernière tirade, s'était à nouveau immobilisé.

« Ce sera à toi de le lui demander mais il n'est pas certain que tu reçoives un jour une réponse. »

Il entendit le jeune homme soupirer et appuyer sa tête contre sa clavicule.

« C'est ... un truc de dingue ! » finit-il par dire au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Oui, je te l'accorde, » sourit Severus. « Mais sache que maintenant, tu es le joyau de tous les Mangemorts. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal sans subir la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Même si je me bats encore ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que tu ne te battras plus pour Dumbledore et ce pour des raisons évidentes. Est-ce qu'il se trompe ? »

« ... Non, » admit finalement le jeune homme. « Je ne pourrais plus jamais ... Je ... ne pourrais plus ... »

Potter finit par relâcher la pression et se mit à pleurer dans les bras du Serpentard. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait derrière la tête du Gryffondor. Il relâcha un peu sa prise et le fit pivoter pour le plaquer plus confortablement contre lui. Il le berça en silence pour le réconforter.

Il n'y avait pas de mots suffisamment puissants pour exprimer toute cette situation, cette horreur, cette trahison de la part de Dumbledore. Surtout de Dumbledore. Maugrey, c'était un fou qui avait été viré des aurors à cause de son coté extrémiste et radical dans sa méthode. Il n'hésitait pas à user de l'impardonnable quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Un comble pour un auror. Il agissait parfois comme un mercenaire. Quant à Mme Weasley, elle était bien campée dans certaines moeurs et traditions et tout ce qui ne convenait pas à sa vision des choses était directement mauvais. Qu'Harry soit enceint était une aberration pour elle. Mais la pire trahison était bien celle de Dumbledore. Tant pour Harry que pour Severus ou même Remus.

Les pleurs devinrent progressivement des hoquets et les hoquets devinrent peu à peu une respiration lente et mesurée mais Severus ne changea pas de position. Il savait que le jeune homme s'était endormi dans ses bras mais il n'était pas mal à l'aise, étrangement. Harry l'avait tenu si fermement ... Ses mains étaient d'ailleurs encore accrochées à lui. Ses robes noires portaient la trace de ses larmes. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, sa marque se mit à chauffer et il fut contraint de lâcher le Gryffondor. Ce dernier s'accrocha instinctivement plus fort à lui dans son sommeil et il dut lui murmurer des mots pour le rassurer. Il le rallongea et le recouvrit de la couverture avant de sortir et répondre à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

xXxXxXx

Harry mangeait en compagnie de Drago dans sa chambre quand Remus entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, petit faon, » fit-il avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, Lunard, » sourit en retour le Gryffondor. « Tu en veux un peu ? »

« Non, merci. J'ai déjà mangé. Je suis juste venu te voir. J'ai appris que tu t'es réveillé en début de semaine. »

« Oui ... Hmmm ... C'est quoi cette histoire où tu serais un mangemort ? »

« Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Je ne suis pas marqué, » répondit le Loup-Garou avec une grimace. « Disons que je suis un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien plus sûr que Severus. Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

« Et mes parents ? »

« Ils voudraient que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger et te garder en vie. Je croyais que Dumbledore était la solution. A l'évidence, je me trompais ... »

Il ébouriffa le jeune homme. Ce dernier grogna, faussement vexé tandis que le jeune Malfoy riait doucement.

« Vivement que je puisse quitter ce lit, je déteste être alité. »

« Je te comprends, » sourit Remus. « On est trop turbulent pour accepter de rester à un endroit à ne rien faire. »

« Pfff, ces Gryffondors, » soupira le blond.

Ces derniers rirent en voyant l'air faussement désespéré de Drago. Puis, le jeune brun sursauta.

« Harry ? » fit Remus, les sourcils froncés. « Ca va ? »

Le Gryffondor porta la main à son ventre légèrement arrondi. Cela recommença.

« Oh ... Hmm ... Je crois que ... je peux les sentir bouger. »

« Harry ? » fit à son tour Drago.

Ce dernier, en réponse, prit la main de son amant et la plaça à l'emplacement où il sentait les coups. Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un sourire alors qu'il les sentait lui aussi. Puis, Drago s'approcha encore plus et vint amoureusement embrasser les douces lèvres d'Harry, aux anges. Il avait fini par accepter cette réalité et avait été rassuré par ses parents. Même s'il était encore très jeune, il ne serait pas seul pour élever ses enfants avec Harry, ses propres parents seraient là pour l'aider à ne pas faire de faux pas.

« Bon, ben .., » fit Remus avec un petit sourire coquin en se levant. « Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre amoureux. »

« Au revoir, Lunard, » sourit Harry entre deux baisers.

Le Loup-Garou rit doucement et quitta la pièce, veillant à bien fermer la porte derrière lui.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort était dans un salon, en face d'un bon feu de cheminée. Le temps commençait tout doucement à se rafraîchir avec la venue de l'automne. Il fit tourner le liquide rouge sombre dans son verre de vin en attendant qu'on fasse venir leur invité. Harry Potter était réveillé depuis une quinzaine de jours maintenant mais il n'avait pas encore une seule fois quitté sa chambre. Il aurait pu aller le voir lui-même mais cela aurait mis le Gryffondor encore plus mal à l'aise selon les dires de Severus. Autant le voir dans un espace plus neutre pour avoir leur conversation. Il aurait préféré dans son bureau mais il n'était pas sûr qu'une chaise soit approprié pour le jeune Gryffondor. Il n'aurait qu'à clôturer le salon par magie pour s'assurer d'un minimum de confidentialité.

Harry finit par arriver, appuyé sur une canne que Narcissa avait transfiguré pour lui. Il tenait encore péniblement sur ses jambes et il faisait de très courts trajets car il s'épuisait rapidement. Il était accompagné de Drago qui le soutenait légèrement afin qu'il ne tombe pas en court de route. Une fois que le Gryffondor fut installé dans un fauteuil en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier se tourna vers le blond.

« Laisse-nous, Drago, et ferme la porte derrière toi. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. »

Le blond serra la main de son amant avant de s'éclipser rapidement en fermant la porte derrière lui. Les yeux émeraudes affrontèrent les yeux rubis avec appréhension. Le Mage Noir finit par sourire. C'était assez étrange de voir un sourire sur cette bouche sans lèvres.

« Tu as déjà bien meilleure mine que quand nous t'avons retrouvé, » nota Voldemort.

« Oui ... On ... On m'a dit que je devais vous remercier. »

Le mage noir écarta cela d'un geste de la main. Il appela ensuite un Elfe de maison.

« Thé ? Café ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir du chocolat chaud ? »

Voldemort hocha la tête et l'elfe revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la boisson demandée. Harry la prit entre ses mains et serra la tasse alors qu'il attendait que l'homme en face de lui prenne la parole. Il avait certes des questions mais il ne savait pas trop comment les poser sans attiser la colère du mage noir. Et il n'était pas encore en état de pouvoir faire le moindre sort, même défensif. De plus, le médicomage lui avait fortement déconseillé d'utiliser la magie pendant encore quelques temps.

« Je les entends, tu sais ? » fit le mage noir.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit Harry.

« Tes questions, je les entends. »

« Oh ... » Voldemort le vit soupirer. « Je suis toujours aussi nul en occlumancie. »

Le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargit alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête.

« A vrai dire, tes défenses sont plutôt bonnes pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi. Tu ne peux juste pas te protéger de moi. »

« Parce que vous êtes plus expérimenté ? »

« Ce serait le cas si je tentais réellement d'accéder à ton esprit, Harry. Je ne le fais pas volontairement. Plus maintenant que le lien s'est consolidé. »

« Quel lien ? Je ne comprends pas cette affaire de connexion entre nos deux esprits ! »

Voldemort claqua de la langue alors que le ton du Gryffondor ne lui plaisait pas. Il vit ce dernier se tasser sur son siège. Il avait son tempérament gryffondor et ce coté impatient mais aussi cette notion de survie. Il savait être démuni devant lui. Un sort et il pouvait mourir. Enfin, c'était le cas avant qu'il ne fasse ces serments ...

« Cette connexion existe depuis longtemps, Harry, » dit-il calmement. « Depuis Godric's Hollow en fait. Pour faire simple, une partie de moi s'est détachée de mon corps quand le sortilège a répliqué et s'est attachée à toi. » Le regard perplexe du Gryffondor le poussa à développer. « Dans ma quête d'immortalité, j'ai divisé mon âme en plusieurs morceaux. L'un d'eux s'est accroché à toi quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. En grandissant, il semblerait que mon âme aie fusionné avec la tienne. »

« Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, » fit pensivement le jeune homme.

« Et tu as refusé, » comprit le mage noir. « Nous nous ressemblons par bien des aspects, en effet. Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant que nous sommes ainsi reliés, que j'ai pris conscience de la nature de ce lien, mon âme, en toi, je ne pourrais jamais te tuer. Si je le faisais, ce ne serait que provoquer ma propre mort. »

« Donc, vous avez promis de me protéger parce que ... j'ai en moi une partie de vous. »

« C'est exact. Cela s'appelle un horcruxe. C'est de la magie noire. »

« Cela parait évident de la part d'un mage noir, » commenta le Gryffondor, faisant apparaître un rictus amusé sur le visage du serpentard.

« Maintenant, tu connais la véritable raison qui me poussera dorénavant à te protéger. Il faut par contre que cela reste entre nous. Nos vies sont étrangement entremêlées et pour me tuer, beaucoup de personnes pourraient chercher à t'atteindre, encore plus maintenant s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. »

Il vit Harry déglutir difficilement.

« Je ne disais pas cela pour t'effrayer. »

« C'est loin de me rassurer... »

« Je suis l'un des mages les plus puissants d'Europe. Tu es toi-même un puissant sorcier. Certes encore jeune et inexpérimenté mais avec un peu d'entraînement et un peu de volonté, cela pourrait très vite changé. Enfin ... une fois que tu pourras user de magie sans risque pour toi ou pour tes jumeaux. »

« J'ignorais que vous pourriez ainsi vous préoccupez de la vie des autres... »

« Je vais être sincère avec toi, je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Lucius, Narcissa ou Drago. Même Severus et Remus s'inquiètent pour tes enfants. Cela dit, j'ai été très impressionné par ton acte de magie instinctive juste pour les protéger et ce au péril de ta vie, et par conséquent de la mienne. Je respecte cela. Peu de gens pourraient le faire. Et puis, je sais aussi ton point de vue sur la question. J'ai très bien compris que tu les protégeras au péril de ta vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Ta vie étant maintenant quelque chose de précieux à mes yeux, il va de soi que je protégerai ta famille également, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Voldemort agita négligemment la main et fit venir à lui un petit écrin noir d'une certaine longueur. Il le posa sur la petite table.

« J'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu portes ceci en tout temps. Personne d'autres que toi, moi ou des mangemorts dont j'ai une absolue confiance pourront le voir. »

Harry prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un médaillon en argent à l'intérieur avec une grosse émeraude en forme de coeur enchâssée dans un support en argent qui avait la forme d'un serpent. Ce dernier l'entourait et une sorte de petite épée du même métal transperçait et le coeur d'émeraude et le serpent d'argent.

« Il est ensorcelé pour te protéger contre toute une série de sorts. Plus ils seront puissants, moins le bouclier sera efficace, mais ce sera déjà ça. Tu ne devrais pas en recevoir dans ce manoir mais Prudence est Mère de Sûreté. »

« Je ... »

Harry eut du mal à trouver ses mots mais Voldemort comprit ses pensées.

« Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sentimental. Je fais ce que je peux pour survivre et arriver à mes fins. Ma survie dépend dorénavant de la tienne et le sort a voulu que je tombe sur le Gryffondor le plus casse-cou et aimant à problèmes que la terre puisse porter. Je ne fais qu'assurer mes arrières. »

« Très Serpentard de votre part. »

« Je ne suis pas le descendant de Salazar pour rien, » ricana le mage noir.

xXxXxXx

Harry arriva assez rapidement dans la chambre de Drago et referma la porte. Il soupira de soulagement devant un jeune blond qui avait relevé ses yeux de son livre, les sourcils froncés.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il se redressa. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. Juste ta tante qui me fait flipper. »

« Tante Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? »

« Elle me regarde toujours comme si ... je ne sais pas comment expliquer ... »

« Comme si tu n'avais rien à faire là ? Que tu étais indigne de moi ? » fit Drago en se relevant pour se rapprocher de son amant.

Il glissa une main sur le ventre arrondi.

« Harry, au départ, je ne pensais pas que notre histoire marcherait sur le long terme parce que j'ai un devoir envers ma famille, faire perpétuer le sang des Malfoy. Et regarde-nous maintenant, mon adorable lion d'or. Je suis avec toi et j'accomplis mon devoir _avec_ toi. Bon, tu es peut-être un Sang-Mêlé, mais qu'importe. Les Sang-Purs se font de plus en plus rares. Et je me voyais mal finir avec Parkinson et sa face de pékinois. »

Il embrassa tendrement son amant puis s'agenouilla pour venir embrasser le ventre rond. Ensuite, il se redressa et tira doucement le Gryffondor vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent confortablement.

« Oublie ce que dit Tante Bella. Ca lui passera quand elle comprendra que je ne changerais d'avis pour rien au monde. Je suis avec toi et je le resterai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Ca fait très serment de mariage comme on en voit dans les films moldus. »

« Eh bien ... Père et Mère m'ont parlé qu'on devrait officialiser cela au plus vite et de préférence avant la naissance des jumeaux. Enfin, si cela se passe après, ce n'est pas encore trop grave ... On est en guerre après tout. Et tu es une cible de choix ... »

« Je suis dans le collimateur de l'Ordre du poulet grillé maintenant... »

« Voilà qui est excitant, » fit le blond en venant déposer des baisers dans le cou de son amant.

« Me parle pas d'excitation, s'il te plait, » gémit Harry.

« Sensible ? »

« Assez ... »

« Je ferais bien de te satisfaire alors ... »

Ainsi il verrouilla sa chambre d'un mouvement de baguette et ravit la bouche de son Gryffondor avec une petite idée coquine derrière la tête.

xXxXxXx

Voldemort commençait à avoir faim. Il avisa l'heure. Trois heures du matin. Les elfes étaient tous en train de dormir. Tant pis ... Il allait se servir un sandwich lui-même dans la cuisine. Il termina la lecture de son dossier et se dirigea alors vers les cuisines. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait de la lumière. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit par mesure de sécurité sa baguette. Il ouvrit la porte et fit sursauter la seule personne présente dans la pièce.

« Oh Merlin ! Pris en flagrant délit de gloutonnerie ! » rit Harry, la main posée sur le coeur.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un petit creux cette nuit, » dit le mage noir avec un rictus amusé alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette.

« De la glace ? »

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas ... »

Le Lord Noir s'installa à table et rapidement un bol de glace au chocolat avec une dose généreuse de chantilly et de fraises fut placé devant lui. Le Gryffondor se réinstalla devant le sien et le mangea en silence, les yeux tournés vers le feu de cheminée de la cuisine.

« Cela t'arrive souvent de venir manger la nuit ? » demanda Voldemort, curieux.

« Hmmm ? Pardon ? » fit Harry. « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Cela t'arrive souvent de descendre en cuisine la nuit ? »

« Ces derniers temps oui. En particulier quand ils ne me laissent pas dormir. Ce soir le pot de glace a presque volé directement dans mes mains. Je n'ai pas pu avoir mon mot dans l'histoire ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? » fit une voix légèrement endormie depuis l'entrée de la cuisine. « Ce sont des Malfoy. Ils obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent ! »

« Bonsoir, Drago, » salua le mage noir.

« Mon Seigneur. »

« Toi, aussi tu veux de la glace ? » proposa Harry.

« Il y en a encore ? »

« Eh ! Dis tout de suite que je suis un goinfre ! » s'indigna le Gryffondor.

« Je n'oserais pas te vexer, petit Lion d'or, » rit Drago en s'installant à coté de ce dernier. « Mais comme on en a servi au repas du soir, et que je vois deux grands bols ici, je suis en droit de me poser la question. »

Il fit venir le pot à lui et jeta un oeil.

« Hmm... Je m'en contenterai... Je crois que je vais faire un mélange avec de la vanille ou de la pistache ... »

Drago revint trois minutes plus tard avec son bol de glace. Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, les amants se tenant la main, les doigts entrelacés. Soudain, Harry pouffa.

« Qu'est-ce qui cause ainsi ton amusement, Harry ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Rien d'important, » rit le Gryffondor. « J'étais en train de m'imaginer la tête de Dumby et des Weasley s'ils venaient à débarquer par je ne sais quel miracle ici et de nous voir tous les trois – nous deux en pyjamas – en train de manger une bonne glace. »

« Les belettes s'évanouiraient, ça c'est sûr ! » rit à son tour Drago. « Rien que nous voir tous les deux ensemble ! »

« Merlin Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu es enceint de la fouine ! » singea le Survivant.

« C'est définitivement Weasmoche ! » admit le blond. « Par contre va savoir pour le castor ? »

« J'en sais rien, » avoua Harry en haussant des épaules. « Hermione est quelqu'un de très terre à terre. Et je pense qu'elle est anglicane en plus donc... »

« Angli-quoi ? » fit Drago, un sourcil relevé.

« Anglicane, » répéta Voldemort d'une voix neutre. « Une des quatre branches de la religion chrétienne. »

« Avec ce moldu Jésus Christ ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry.

« Cela doit la bloquer dans pas mal de choses vis à vis de la magie ... »

« Pas sûr, » répondit le Gryffondor. « Certes elle ne connait rien aux rituels sorciers, tout comme moi. Mais rien ne lui empêche d'apprendre, elle n'a qu'à prendre comme moi, le meilleur des deux mondes. Je dois ma survie à la charité de mon oncle et ma tante qui sont de bons chrétiens. A ta place, je ne jugerais pas trop durement Hermione par rapport à la religion. On a juste chacun nos moeurs. »

« Et toi, tu es croyant ? » demanda alors Voldemort alors que Drago se plongeait dans ses pensées.

« Agnostique, plutôt. »

« Hmmm. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je crois en Magia, comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte. »

« Faudrait que je penche un peu plus sur le sujet, un jour, » fit pensivement Harry. « J'ai déjà lu la Bible mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur les anciens rites sorciers. »

« Il y a tout un rayon là-dessus dans la bibliothèque, si tu veux, » informa alors le jeune serpentard.

« J'ai moi-même quelques ouvrages sur le sujet, si tu le souhaites, Harry. Enfin, si tu sais lire le fourchelangue. »

« Je sais que je le parle mais de là à savoir le lire ... »

« Si tu le parles, tu sais d'office le lire, » rassura le mage noir.

Harry fit un sourire avant de regarder les bols sur la table.

« Et sinon, la glace ... Elle est bonne ? »

« Délicieuse, » répondirent les Serpentards.

xXxXxXx

Harry se pinçait l'arête du nez d'une main, l'autre étant posée dans le bas de son dos qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Il se disputait avec Drago pour une histoire de couleur. Il n'en revenait pas. Le blond voulait du vert, lui du rouge. Son amant était en train de lui expliquer une énième fois la tradition de sa famille qui était d'aller à Serpentard. De plus, le Survivant lui avait avoué l'une ou l'autre fois qu'il aurait du lui-même aller à Serpentard. Par conséquent, leurs enfants seraient des Serpentards.

« C'est le raisonnement le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, » soupira Harry.

« Oui, moi aussi, » fit Remus en entrant avec Bellatrix. « Bonjour, Louveteau. »

« Salut, Remus. »

« En quoi mon raisonnement est stupide ? »

« Harry est également un Gryffondor, quoi que tu puisses dire, Drago. Il est vrai que, quand on appartient à une famille comme la tienne, à savoir des parents, des oncles, des tantes, un parrain qui sont tous allés à Serpentard, tu es devenu un Serpentard parce que tu n'avais que cela dans ton entourage. Vos enfants auront quelque chose de plus. » Le blond releva un sourcil. « Deux Gryffondors. Et pas des plus sages. »

« Je suis sans conteste plus sage que toi, » tempéra Harry. « Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur. »

« Non, c'est vrai, ce sont plutôt les jumeaux Weasley pour ta génération, » rit le Loup-Garou en s'installant sur une chaise. « Mais tu es un casse-cou et un aimant à problèmes. »

« Merci de me le rappeler, » soupira Harry en s'asseyant à son tour, dans un fauteuil.

« Casse-cou à quel point ? » demanda Bellatrix, curieuse, le regard argent légèrement pétillant.

Suite à une petite discussion avec Narcissa, Lucius et Voldemort, la sorcière était devenue un peu plus fréquentable. Et elle faisait des efforts pour se faire bien voir de son Maître adoré.

« Oh... Chevaucher un troll des montagnes adultes, atterrir en voiture volante en plein sur le saule cogneur, faire un ballet aérien avec un cognard, » commença Harry.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle de ça, » rit Drago.

« J'ai failli étrangler Dobby pour ça. C'était son cognard. »

« Ouch. »

« Sinon ... un face à face avec un basilic, faire une randonnée un soir de pleine lune alors que Remus n'a pas pris sa potion Tue-Loup, ... »

« Désolé, » dit ce dernier avec un air coupable.

« ... affronter une dragonne qui couvait ses oeufs, ... Et j'en ai à la pelle des comme ça, » termina le Gryffondor dans un soupir alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière. « Merci, Albus Dumbledore de toujours vouloir me mettre en avant du danger sans jamais me protéger... »

La sorcière le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais tu as quoi ? Dix-sept ans ! »

« Le troll, j'en avais onze, le Saule cogneur, le cognard et le basilic, douze, ma sortie avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, treize, le dragon, quatorze, le ministère, quinze ... Et je me suis fait agressé par Dumbledore, Mme Weasley et Maugrey Fol Oeil à seize ans. On peut dire, en résumé, que je n'ai jamais eu une année tranquille à Poudlard. Ce qui fait que j'ai parfois des résultats plus que déplorables. »

« Tu as oublié le chien à trois têtes du troisième étage, Harry, » remarqua Drago.

« Ouais bon, j'avais onze ans aussi mais c'est Quirell qui a fait le gros du travail avec sa harpe ensorcelée. On juste failli se faire becqueter à la fin, on a juste sauté à travers la trappe pour atterrir sur un Filet du diable, » répondit le Gryffondor en haussant des épaules.

« Comment ça juste sauter pour atterrir sur un Filet du Diable ! Potter es-tu cinglé ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Non, c'est le quotidien dans la vie de Harry Potter, » répondit ce dernier dans un soupir. « Je suis un aimant à problèmes. »

« Mais c'était toujours en lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » fit Remus.

« Nope, pas toujours, » fit le brun en jetant un regard appuyé au Loup-Garou. « Dumby et toi, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Lui. »

« Il va falloir te garder à l'oeil H24, ma parole, » soupira la sorcière.

« Relax, Bella, » sourit Harry. « Jusqu'à cette année, j'avais le plus grand mage noir du monde qui cherchait à me tuer et je suis toujours en vie. Maintenant, le dit mage noir a juré de me protéger. Ce ne sera pas demain la veille que je vais mourir, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Vend pas le sang de dragon avant de l'avoir tuer, petit faon, » rit le Loup-Garou.

« Je n'oserai pas. Plus loin je me tiens de ces créatures, mieux je me porte. »

Harry et Drago rirent doucement, l'atmosphère tendue de leur querelle s'était depuis longtemps dissipée.

« Sinon, pour votre problème de couleur, » continua le Loup-Garou. « L'un veut du rouge, l'autre veut du vert. Et si vous preniez pour couleur principale, quelque chose de neutre et que vous y ajoutiez une petite touche discrète de rouge et de vert. Ainsi vos maisons respectives seront présentes sans pour autant influencer le choix de vos enfants. Si ça tombe, ils ne seront ni Gryffondor ou Serpentard mais Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle... »

Les deux amants se regardèrent quelques instants.

« Bleu ? » proposa Drago.

« Va pour du bleu, » sourit Harry. « Merci, Remus. »

« De rien, Louveteau. »

xXxXxXx

Harry était en pleine discussion avec Narcissa et Bellatrix à propos de son futur mariage. Les deux femmes étaient surexcitées à leur manière en parlant dentelle et voilure, sans oublier cheveux et manucure. Cela passait par-dessus la tête du Survivant.

« Mesdames, » dit-il le plus neutre possible. « Auriez-vous oublié que vous vous adressez à un garçon ? De plus, celui qui n'a aucune notion de la mode sorcière... »

« Tu as bien du passer dans l'un ou l'autre magasin de vêtements sorciers non ? » fit Narcissa.

« Avec les Weasley ? » Les femmes grimacèrent. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu gérer mon argent. Et avec Ron qui regardait le moindre de mes gallions avec envie ... Cela me donnait pas spécialement envie de les sortir et faire du shopping. »

« Cela te plairait ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ... Mais quand je n'aurais plus la taille d'une baleine. »

Narcissa rit à la petite plaisanterie. Même Bellatrix esquissa un sourire. Il arrivait à s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec les mangemorts. Le miracle de la vie qu'il portait avait conquis les coeurs.

« Alors tu préférerais quelle nuance de blanc ? » demanda la Lestrange.

« Je vous laisse décider, vous vous y connaissez certainement mieux que moi. »

Puisqu'il était un homme, il ne pouvait pas porter la robe de mariée des Black. De toute façon, maintenant, avec son ventre proéminent – il approchait doucement du terme –, il ne pourrait même pas y rentrer. Il allait porter une tenue masculine mais là où Drago porterait du noir et du vert sombre, lui serait vêtu de blanc.

Le Manoir trembla soudain sur ses fondations. Cela surprit Narcissa qui, depuis le temps qu'elle vivait en cette demeure, n'avait jamais été témoin d'un tel phénomène. Soudain un patronus en forme de serpent de mer apparut devant la blonde.

« Le manoir est attaqué ! » fit la voix de Lucius. « Trouve Harry et Drago et emmène-les dans une demeure Black ! »

La voix était pressante mais ferme. Narcissa se leva et tendit directement la main à Harry pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Bellatrix était déjà à la porte baguette en main.

« Génial, » soupira le jeune homme en se levant, baguette également sortie, prêt à se défendre si nécessaire.

« Pas de combat pour toi, Harry, » sermonna la blonde. « On obéit et on s'en va au plus vite. »

« Malgré tout ce que peut dire Severus à mon sujet, je ne suis pas idiot ... Mais si cela s'avère nécessaire, je dois pouvoir me défendre ! Hors de question que je me laisse attraper sans réagir ! Et puis quoi encore ? Etre de nouveau la marionnette de Dumbledore ?! J'ai failli mourir une fois de sa main. C'est une fois de trop. »

« La voie est libre, » les interrompit Bella. « Mais dépêchons-nous. Il y a pas mal de grabuge pas loin. »

Ils avancèrent rapidement, s'éloignant des combats, en direction de la cheminée connectée au réseau la plus proche. Malheureusement, toutes ne l'étaient pas. Comble du malheur, Harry ne pouvait pas courir. Après bon nombre d'arrêt, de surprises, et quelques sorts échangés, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'une d'entre elles.

« Direction le Chalet Black, » ordonna Narcissa.

Elle prit une pincée de poudre et la lança dans la cheminée. Là où il y aurait du avoir que des flammes vertes, il n'y avait que le feu rougeoyant de l'âtre.

« Par Salazar, ils ont condamné les cheminées, » siffla Bellatrix.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir un autre problème, » dit soudain Harry en fixant le sol à ses pieds.

Il se tenait dans une flaque d'eau.

« Oh Merlin, » soupira Narcissa. « Ca va aller, Harry. On va trouver une solution. »

« De quoi ? » fit Bella.

« Il va accoucher. »

La brune observa le garçon, puis la flaque, puis de nouveau sa soeur.

« Bordel de merde ! »

« Aaaah ! » cria ensuite Harry alors que la première contraction se faisait sentir.

Pris par surprise, il s'appuya sur le manteau de la cheminée. La douleur était horrible.

« Respire profondément, Harry, » fit doucement Narcissa en lui passant une main dans le dos.

« Il va falloir bouger, » dit Bella depuis la porte. « Ils ont compris qu'on a tenté d'utiliser cette cheminée. »

La blonde passa un bras du jeune homme par-dessus son épaule et l'aide à se déplacer. Harry se tenait le ventre, espérant ainsi calmer un peu la douleur mais rien y fit. Ils se réfugièrent dans un placard à balais à la dernière minute afin d'éviter un groupe d'aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, le Gryffondor placé sous sort de silence pour que ses cris de douleur ne les trahissent pas. Il avait placé ses deux mains contre le mur pour avoir un minimum d'appui dans cet espace exigu mais il n'était pas à l'aise. La lueur d'un _Lumos_ l'éclaira et il sentit un linge humide sur son visage. Narcissa l'épongeait.

« Ca va aller, » murmura-t-elle.

Il aurait aimé répondre mais il n'était pas sûr de sa réponse, entre grossièretés fleuries envers Drago ou une réponse sèche. Il ne voulait pas non plus vexer la sorcière. Et puis, le sort de silence l'en empêchait de toute façon, et c'était au final le cadet de ses soucis.

« Sortir d'ici ne sera pas évident avec tout ce monde, » murmura Bella. « Et ils doivent certainement garder l'entrée. Transplaner est donc exclu. »

« Le Maître pourrait, » dit Narcissa. « Mais comment le prévenir ? »

« Harry, est-ce que tu es toujours relié au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda alors la brune.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête alors qu'il respirait profondément. La douleur était passée pour le moment. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il se mit alors à faire ce qu'on lui avait toujours demandé de ne pas faire justement. Du moins, ce que l'Ordre lui avait ordonné de ne pas faire. Entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Et depuis qu'il était au Manoir, il n'avait pas eu une raison de le faire jusqu'à présent. C'était assez bizarre de lui demander ainsi de l'aide mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils étaient coincés et il était un peu un poids mort pour les deux sorcières.

_'Voldemort, loin de moi l'envie de vous ennuyer en plein combat ou ... peu importe ... On a un problème. Bella, Narcissa et moi sommes enfermés dans un placard, le réseau de cheminée sont bloquées et je vais accoucher.'_

_'Tu te fiches de moi ?!'_ s'exclama le mage noir alors qu'il combattait cinq aurors en même temps.

_'Est-ce que je suis du genre à blaguer sur un sujet pareil ?! Ah putain nom d'un chien ça fait mal !'_

Le Lord Noir ressentit la douleur du Gryffondor à travers leur lien. Il retint un juron et redoubla d'ardeur dans le combat.

' _J'arrive au plus vite,'_ dit-il ensuite.

Il envoya valser bon nombre d'adversaires, ne perdant pas de temps à les finir s'ils ne mourraient pas du premier coup. Il devait à tout prix sauver son horcruxe. Il se laissa guider par le lien afin de le localiser. Il courrait presque pour le rejoindre. Il le retrouva appuyé sur l'épaule de Narcissa alors que Bella était en plein combat. Leur cachette dans le placard avait été découverte. Il vit le visage d'Harry déformé par un cri silencieux alors qu'il tombait à genoux au sol, une main sur le ventre. Voldemort tua l'adversaire de sa lieutenant et approcha du Gryffondor. Ce dernier était en sueur et souffrait énormément. Le mage noir regarda Narcissa.

« C'est normal qu'il souffre. Toutes les mères passent par là. Certaines le ressentent juste plus que d'autres, » expliqua-t-elle brièvement. « Il ne faut pas rester ici. »

« Debout Harry, » ordonna alors le mage noir.

Il vit le jeune homme essayer avant d'être à nouveau plié sous la douleur. Il soupira et le souleva dans ses bras. Heureusement que la magie pouvait rendre les choses plus faciles. Il s'éloigna du couloir pour un endroit plus calme. Il sentait les mains d'Harry crispées sur ses épaules, se serrant plus fort à chaque pointe de douleur. Il les ressentait vaguement à travers le lien. Cela devait être vraiment atroce.

Une fois dans une alcôve, à l'abri, il demanda à Bella de faire le guet le temps qu'il trouve une faille dans la barrière anti-transplanage qu'avait ajouté le ministère par-dessus celle du Manoir. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps mais c'était assez pour le distraire de la réalité. Il pouvait facilement être touché dans ces moments-là. Il tenait Harry contre lui, lui serrant la main, Narcissa penchée sur le jeune homme également.

« Je l'ai ! » cria-t-il à Bella.

« Allez-y ! » hurla cette dernière. « Mettez-le en sécurité, Maître ! »

L'arrivée d'une dizaine d'hommes le convainquit à partir en laissant la sorcière sur place. Elle avait suffisamment de ressources et de mordant pour en arriver à bout. Il serra son horcruxe contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà et attrapa Narcissa par l'épaule avant de transplaner pour son propre manoir, la demeure ancestrale de Salazar Serpentard. Il souleva ensuite le jeune homme et le mena jusqu'à une chambre. La blonde, sur ses talons, retroussait déjà ses manches et attrapait quelques bricoles sur son passage dans le but de les métamorphoser une fois installés.

Voldemort allongea le plus délicatement possible Harry sur le lit et se tourna vers la sorcière.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il.

« Compte tenu du fait que c'est la première grossesse masculine à laquelle j'assiste et que le précédent accouchement dont j'ai été témoin se trouve être justement le mien, je suis autant dans le flou que vous, Mon Seigneur. Le mieux serait d'avoir un médicomage, au pire Severus. Il a les bases en médicomagie en tant que Maître des Potions. »

« Je te le ramène au plus vite. »

Le mage noir transplana non pas sans jeter un dernier regard inquiet à son horcruxe souffrant le martyr. Il se retrouva très vite en plein combat, gardant à l'esprit qu'il devait ramener Severus. Il donna malgré tout l'ordre de la retraite. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à combattre. Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour retrouver le Maître des Potions. Hélas, il était au prise avec ...

« Dumbledore, » siffla-t-il.

« Où est Harry, Tom ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« C'est osé de ta part de demander où il est après ce que tu as osé lui faire, » dit le mage noir d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Les combats cessèrent pour ne plus attirer l'attention que sur les deux grands sorciers. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en profita pour alerter ses fidèles via le pouvoir de la marque. Le repli, voilà son ordre. Sauf pour Severus, Lucius et Drago.

« Je n'ai rien fait à Harry, contrairement à toi. »

« Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais caché mon désir de le tuer ces dernières années, » ricana Voldemort. « Mais tu m'as offert une occasion en or, il y a quelques mois ... »

« Albus ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda un membre de l'Ordre.

« Cela signifie, Minerva, » répondit Severus à sa place, glacial. « Que par la faute de Mme Weasley, Maugrey et Dumbledore, Harry a bien failli perdre la vie ! Tout cela parce qu'il leur fallait une arme contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ont lancé le sortilège ! »

« Non... Et Potter ? »

« Harry Potter est souffrant actuellement et ne peut se joindre à nous, vous m'en voyez navré, » dit alors le mage noir, jetant un bref regard au Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier comprit immédiatement et hocha la tête et se rapprocha, embarquant Drago avec lui.

« J'aurais tant aimé voir l'expression sur ton visage, Dumbledore, en apprenant que plus jamais ta précieuse arme ne se battra pour toi. »

« Vous l'avez tué ! » s'écria un rouquin.

« Harry est un vie, Weasmoche, » cracha Drago, en colère. « Mais pas grâce à vous ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Pourquoi mentirais-je en ce qui concerne mon fiancé ? »

Lucius lança un _bombarda_ sur le plafond afin d'écourter cette discussion. Voldemort en profita pour briser totalement le sortilège qui empêchait ses hommes de transplaner et se précipita sur Severus, Drago et Lucius. Il attrapa fermement deux d'entre eux, s'assurant que l'un d'eux tienne le troisième avant de retourner à son manoir.

« Harry accouche. »

« Quoi ?! » firent les Malfoy.

« Où ? » dit directement Severus qui s'en était douté.

« Dans une chambre pas loin, » répondit le mage noir en s'engageant directement dans un couloir. « Suis-moi, Narcissa a besoin de toi. »

Rapidement, ils furent assaillis par les cris d'Harry et les encouragements de Narcissa.

« Allez, Harry, encore un effort ! Je vois la tête. »

« Je jure que dès que c'est fini, j'attrape Severus et j'obtiens de lui le serment qu'il ne brasse plus jamais cette maudite potion ! »

« Tu en discuteras avec lui après mais en attendant, il faut que tu respires et que tu pousses. Vas-y, respire Harry. »

« Merlin ... Aaarrrgh ! »

Le Maître des Potions entra immédiatement dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, au nez et à la barbe des trois autres hommes. Voldemort se connecta à l'esprit du jeune homme et ressentit encore plus sa douleur, comme si c'était la sienne. Il serra les poings. Il ressentit également le soulagement d'Harry quand il expulsa le premier corps.

« Une fille, » dit-il aux Malfoy, plongeant son regard de braise dans les yeux acier du plus jeune.

Il vit également le sang ainsi que la panique dans les yeux de Narcissa et les lèvres pincées de Severus. Il s'abstint d'en informer les deux autres. Des complications. Douloureuses ... Il ne put supporter autant de douleur de la part de son horcruxe, un comble pour celui qui adorait la faire ressentir aux autres, et il quitta l'esprit du Gryffondor. Il garda malgré tout un certain lien, étouffé, pour s'assurer de son état. S'il mourrait, il tuerait Dumbledore et chaque personne ayant envahi le Manoir Malfoy. C'était de leur faute si l'accouchement se passait aussi mal. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il était prêt à le faire. Seule la santé de son horcruxe et la possibilité qu'il ait besoin de lui le maintenait sur place. Il devait le protéger.

Il le sentit soudain perdre connaissance, perdant ainsi tout lien avec lui, si ce n'était la certitude qu'il était toujours en vie. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Drago entra rapidement à l'intérieur, suivi plus calmement de Lucius. Voldemort se tint dans l'embrasure et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

D'un coté, Severus était penché sur Harry qui était inconscient et couvert de sueur. Il y avait du sang un peu partout. Le Maître des Potions versa quelques potions dans la gorge du Survivant et veilla à ce que ses constantes se stabilisent. De l'autre coté, Narcissa s'occupait de laver les enfants, leur faisant prendre un léger un bain. Lucius vint l'aider avec un doux sourire.

« Une fille et un garçon, Drago, » dit-il avec fierté.

Le jeune blond eut un faible sourire en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras. Puis il porta son regard acier sur son futur époux pâle comme un linge.

« Sev ? »

« Il s'en remettra. Il y a eu quelques complications mais rien de mortel. Cela a été pris à temps pour éviter des dommages irréversibles. Les jumeaux ? »

« Ils se portent à merveille, » sourit Narcissa en berçant la petite fille.

« Il y aura au moins une bonne nouvelle, ce soir, » intervint le Lord Noir avec une voix dénuée d'émotions avant de partir.

Le mage noir les laissa célébrer doucement et sortit prendre l'air. Il était rassuré. Harry allait bien. C'était tout ce qui importait. Toutefois ... en voyant et entendant ces deux enfants, quelque chose avait remué en lui. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il verrait avec le temps. Pour l'heure, il devait s'assurer de l'état de ses troupes et mettre en place un plan pour des représailles. Si Severus avait rassuré Drago en amoindrissant la gravité des faits, lui-même n'était pas dupe. Non seulement, il l'avait senti mentir, mais en plus il l'avait vu à travers les yeux d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor avait failli mourir cette nuit et ça, Dumbledore allait le payer de sa vie.

Il transplana afin de rassembler ses troupes et les ramener au Manoir ancestral de sa famille. Cela allait barder pour le camp de la lumière !

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Drago assis sur une chaise à bascule, berçant doucement un poupon tout en discutant joyeusement avec Narcissa qui en berçait un autre.

« Bonjour, » articula difficilement le Gryffondor.

Seul un bruit inintelligible sortit de sa gorge sèche.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Harry, » sourit la sorcière en allant coucher l'enfant qu'elle tenait. « Drago, va chercher Severus. »

« D'accord. »

Le jeune père de famille mit son enfant dans le berceau également, donna un bref baiser à son fiancé avant de partir dans le manoir à la recherche de son parrain. Ce dernier se trouvait, sans surprise, dans le laboratoire de potion.

« La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? » demanda-t-il en voyant son filleul entrer.

« Oui. »

« J'arrive. »

Les deux serpentards prirent le chemin de la chambre, Severus une main sur l'épaule du blond, une simple présence rassurante derrière lui pour l'épauler. Drago en était plus détendu. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry était assis dans le lit, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il tenait sa fille dans ses bras, Narcissa était assise, sur le rebord du lit, tenant le garçon pour que le Survivant puisse l'admirer également.

« Alors ? » fit Severus en entrant dans la pièce avec un sourire. « Dois-je toujours te promettre de ne plus jamais brasser cette potion ou non ? » plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

« Pas pour moi dans l'immédiat on va dire, » répondit Harry. « C'est éprouvant. »

« Ah ... les joies de l'accouchement, » rit doucement Narcissa.

« J'aurais plutôt dit douleurs, » rétorqua le père porteur. « Mais l'effort en valait la peine, » termina-t-il ensuite en plongeant son regard vert dans celui identique de sa fille.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Severus.

« Fatigué ... et affamé ! »

« Penses-tu pouvoir marcher ? »

« Je ne pourrais le savoir qu'en essayant, » répondit le Gryffondor en donnant le poupon à son fiancé.

Le Maître des Potions aida son ancien élève à se lever et le soutint dans le trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger. Harry fut accueilli par un Lucius et un couple Lestrange plus qu'heureux. Même Voldemort leva son verre de vin pour lui. Il en fut touché. Il se restaura calmement en regardant ses enfants avec un doux sourire. Il était heureux. Bellatrix vint s'installer à coté de lui avec son fils et lui donna le biberon avec précaution et attention.

« Vous avez réfléchi aux prénoms ? » demanda-t-elle aux jeunes parents.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard doux avant que le blond n'ouvre la bouche.

« Pour notre fils, ce sera James. James Drago Potter-Malfoy, » dit-il avec fierté.

« Et pour votre fille ? » demanda Narcissa.

Harry croisa le regard du Maître des Potions.

« Elle a les yeux de sa grand-mère, » répondit-il avec émotion. « Elle en portera très bien le nom. »

« Lily ..., » fit l'homme en noir avec un sourire. « Excellent choix. »

« Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, » confirma Harry.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris, » soupira Voldemort en levant les yeux au ciel

« Parce que vous savez que je suis un grand sentimental ? » proposa son horcruxe avec amusement.

Tout le monde rit doucement et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put cacher un rictus amusé.

« A Lily et James, » dit-il simplement en levant son verre.

xXxXxXx

Quelques semaines passèrent dans un calme relativement serein pour les jeunes parents au point qu'ils purent planifier sans soucis la date de leur mariage quand leurs enfants leur laissaient un peu de répit ou que quelqu'un venait pour les aider dans l'organisation de l'un ou passer du temps avec les autres.

Le choix des parrains et marraines se porta sur Severus et Bellatrix pour Lily et Remus et Narcissa pour James. Remus avait longtemps hésité à cause des lois jusqu'à ce que son alpha ne vienne lui tirer les oreilles et le traite d'imbécile.

« On est des mangemorts ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte réhabiliter les droits des créatures magiques ! Alors accepte ! C'est le louveteau de ton louveteau. Il fait partie de ta meute. C'est ton devoir de le protéger ! »

C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, de lange en biberon, de bataille en victoire pour le camp des ténèbres, le mariage fut décidé pour la période précédent Yule. Harry était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanc crème. Il portait le médaillon de Voldemort autour du cou. Il soulignait ses yeux. Même si tout le monde ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne le remplacerait en rien pour autre chose. Il n'était pas très bijou de toute façon.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et révéla un Mr Weasley avec un doux sourire.

« Mr Weasley ! Mais ... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'exclama Harry malgré tout heureux de le voir.

« J'ai appris ce que Molly t'a fait et je suis sincèrement désolé. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé sans surveillance chez moi. »

« Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, monsieur. Il y avait Dumbledore. Vous n'auriez pas pu me protéger de cet homme. »

Le roux approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« La paternité te réussit, mon garçon, » dit l'homme. « Tu rayonnes comme un petit soleil. »

« Harry a toujours été un phare, Papa ! » rit un jumeau en apparaissant de sous une cape.

« Une Lueur dans les Ténèbres ! » renchérit l'autre.

Harry reconnut même une troisième personne sous _sa_ cape d'invisibilité.

« Hermione ! Fred ! Georges ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant serrer ses amis dans ses bras. « Je suis si content de vous voir ! »

« Nous aussi 'Ryry, » sourit Hermione en le serrant en retour. « Tu nous as manqué. »

« Mais comment ... ? » fit le Survivant en reculant de quelques pas pour les regarder à tour de rôle.

« Remus, » répondit Mr Weasley. « Il nous a surpris à la Taverne du Sanglier à avoir une petite discussion sur les manigances de Dumbledore et la responsabilité de Molly et Maugrey dans ta fuite. »

« Aussi de Ron et Ginny, » compléta Hermione.

« On a eu une petite entrevue avec ... »

« ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » continuèrent Fred et Georges.

« Et vous voilà, » comprit Harry. « Juste à temps à ce que je vois. »

« On n'allait pas manquer le mariage de notre petit frère ! » firent les jumeaux en prenant ce dernier dans leurs bras. « On fera juste des efforts avec les Malfoy. »

« Ce serait apprécié, » rit le futur marié. « Mais ... et les autres ? » ajouta-t-il un peu plus inquiet.

Il se tourna vers Mr Weasley qui lui répondit avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je n'ai pas caché mes intentions, Harry, » répondit-il. « Fred et Georges non plus. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait ou tenté de faire est l'acte le plus abominable que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. Nous avons décidé pour cela de quitter l'Ordre du Phénix et d'arrêter les rassemblements au Terrier. »

« Et votre femme ? » demanda le Survivant.

« Quelle femme ? » fit le patriarche Weasley.

« Euh ... »

Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux.

« Papa a renié notre mère ainsi que Ron et Ginny, » expliqua Fred. « Ils étaient tous les trois très arrêtés sur certaines conceptions de la vie et des convenances... »

« Cela n'a pas vraiment plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'on ne soit plus dans l'Ordre, » continua Arthur Weasley avec calme. « Mais comme je ne suis pas un bon occlumens, être espion pour les Mangemorts aurait été de toute façon hors de question. Alors nous voilà. Nous sommes tous avec toi Harry. »

Les Weasley et Hermione relevèrent leur manche gauche et montrèrent à Harry la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Vous êtes au courant que maintenant, vous êtes des hors-la-loi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Mieux vaut être droit dans ses bottes et hors-la-loi que devenir un monstre sous la bannière de la lumière, » répliqua Hermione avec sagesse. « On ne regrette pas notre choix. Pas plus que toi apparemment. » Elle regarda l'heure. « Bon, on ferait bien de te laisser terminer de te préparer. A plus tard, Harry. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir avec la famille Weasley. Harry était encore plus rayonnant que jamais.

_'Cachotier !'_

_'De quoi ? Comme oses-tu m'insulter ?'_ fulmina Voldemort.

_'Vous ne m'avez pas dit pour, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Mr Weasley !'_

_'Cela ne m'avait pas semblé important...'_

_'Ce sont mes amis !'_

_'Harry ...'_

_'Merci. Si je n'avais pas peur de me prendre un doloris, je vous embrasserai.'_

_'...'_

Harry sourit en devinant l'état de choc dans lequel le mage noir devait être et termina calmement de se préparer. Aujourd'hui serait sans conteste l'un des meilleurs jours de sa vie. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de se diriger vers les portes du lieu de la cérémonie.

xXxXxXx

Cinq années passèrent et peu à peu, l'Angleterre tomba entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il restait certes des résistants contre lesquels ils se battaient, Dumbledore à la tête du groupe, mais pour le reste, le pays était conquis. En apparence, Voldemort dirigeait tout d'une main de fer mais il ne pouvait se départir de la petite voix sage de son horcruxe. Cela l'ennuyait mais il avait fini par l'écouter. Ceux qui méritaient miséricorde, aide, ou récompense les recevaient mais les autres, même Harry fulminait dans la tête du Lord Noir et les condamnaient.

Il lui faisait de plus en plus confiance pour certaines décisions. Le Gryffondor avait un oeil neuf, une vision jeune sur le monde et surtout il avait quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait probablement jamais : un coeur et des sentiments. Il trouvait cela comme une faiblesse mais il devait admettre que c'était les sentiments qui avaient sauvé son petit horcruxe plus d'une fois. Cela le motivait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'affichait toujours en public avec la famille Malfoy à ses cotés. Harry était le visage doux de son royaume là où il était la sévère et impitoyable justice.

Un soir, Voldemort rentra au Manoir Malfoy et fut accueilli par un Harry berçant son fils dans les bras. Son deuxième fils, Sirius Lucius Potter-Malfoy.

« Bonsoir, » soupira le mage noir en ôtant sa cape.

« Bonsoir, » répondit le Gryffondor, par-dessus les cris.

« Il pleure depuis longtemps ? »

« Il n'a pas arrêté de la journée ... Il fait ses dents. »

Le mage noir soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'enfer que leur faisait vivre les jumeaux quand ils avaient eu les leurs.

« Hmm ... Juste par curiosité, » fit Harry en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. « C'est le sang de qui ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était couvert de sang. Même son visage. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait volontairement plongé dans une cuve.

« Depuis quand cela t'intéresse ? »

« Depuis que tu n'es plus rentré au Manoir dans un tel état depuis la purge. Qui sont les malheureuses victimes ? Si toutefois elles méritent ce qualificatif... »

Voldemort ricana. Il devait admettre que son horcruxe au coeur si pur avait une part d'ombre en lui depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il n'avait jamais commis le moindre meurtre. Il s'était certes battu quelques fois mais uniquement pour se défendre et emmener les blessés.

« Eh bien, c'est le sang des trois personnes grâce auxquelles j'ai récupéré mon précieux petit horcruxe, » fit le mage noir en approchant pour glisser une main sur le visage du bambin.

Il se figea en voyant le sang disparaître de cette dernière, ainsi que du reste de son corps ou de ses vêtements. Il comprit au rictus amusé d'Harry et la baguette qu'il tenait en main qu'il en était la cause.

« Je sais que tu as dit que je ne devais pas le faire mais ton filleul vient de prendre son bain. Hors de question que tu le barbouilles de sang, en particulier celui-là. Ils ont souffert ? »

« Des heures durant jusqu'à ce que leur coeur lâche. Même quand ils me suppliaient de les achever, j'ai continué à leur faire payer ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

« Bien. »

Voldemort prit son filleul dans les bras et le berça doucement. Il avait été surpris quand il avait été choisi comme parrain par le couple mais aussi très honoré. Ce n'était qu'officialiser son statut de protecteur envers la famille Potter-Malfoy. Et puis, il devait avouer que la présence des trois enfants l'avait quelque peu adouci aussi.

« Papy ! Papy ! Tu peux venir nous aider ? » s'exclama une jeune fille de six ans aux cheveux brun-roux et aux yeux verts.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ? » demanda Voldemort.

« James et moi, on voudrait regarder Bambi mais on arrive pas à atteindre la boîte. Elle est trop haute ! »

Harry rit doucement.

« Je te laisse jouer les super-héros, » dit-il au mage noir avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit alors qu'il le voyait partir, des formules et des recettes plein la tête. Son petit horcruxe étudiait pour devenir médicomage. Son arrivée était une occasion pour être un peu seul et se concentrer sur ses études. Il continua à bercer doucement son filleul tout contre son coeur – oui, maintenant il était persuadé d'en avoir un ! – et partit pour le salon où une télévision moldue et une bibliothèque de films et dessins-animés avaient été installées. Il glissa un doigt blanc sur les boîtiers jusqu'à tomber sur celui désirer par les jumeaux et mit le disque dans le lecteur.

« Merci Papy ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en venant se serrer contre lui.

« De rien, mes petits serpents. »

Ils s'installèrent à trois dans le canapé, les jumeaux de part et d'autre du mage noir et ils regardèrent le dessin-animé en silence. Voldemort aimait passer du temps comme cela à se détendre. La présence des enfants était un prétexte. Il commençait à se sentir vieux et il aimait les garder, les surveiller. Lily et James savaient qu'il pouvait être très sévère et ne faisait pour ainsi dire que peu de bêtises en sa présence. Tout pour se détendre. Le défaut, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder n'importe quoi car ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour regarder des films plus intéressants et, pour certains, plus violents.

Alors, il laissait ses petits serpents choisir et aujourd'hui leur décision se portait sur Bambi, l'histoire d'un petit faon orphelin qui devient un puissant cerf. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, quelques larmes discrètes coulèrent sur sa joue, larmes qu'il s'empressa d'effacer. Personne ne devait voir qu'il avait pleuré ! Mais l'histoire lui en rappelait une autre, bien réelle. Celle de son petit horcruxe qui était orphelin par sa faute et qui était devenu un puissant sorcier.

Il glissa son regard rubis sur son filleul qui avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras et finit par sourire. Oui, son horcruxe était tout comme lui puissant, il avait mis au monde de beaux enfants et il était une lueur, un phare dans les ténèbres de son âme torturée par une enfance malheureuse. Maintenant, alors qu'il approchait de ses quatre-vingt ans, il se sentait enfin réellement vivre. Il avait une famille dorénavant, étrange et recomposée, avec des personnes auxquelles il n'aurait jamais songées à l'origine, comme Harry justement, et il était ... heureux ? Oui, il pouvait le dire.

Il restait Voldemort, il restait le ténébreux mage noir que beaucoup craignait, mais au sein du Manoir Malfoy, en privé, il devenait un peu plus humain.

 _'Je ne le dirais à personne,_ ' fit la voix de son petit horcruxe dans sa tête.

_'De ?'_

_'Que tu as pleuré.'_

Le mage noir tourna doucement la tête et observa la pièce. Ils étaient toujours seuls, lui et les enfants.

_'Puis-je savoir comment tu le sais ?'_

_'Tu peux rentrer dans ma tête avec aisance et voir ce que je fais. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par y arriver aussi ... t'inquiète, je ne le dirais à personne. Ta réputation en prendrait un coup,'_ termina Harry, amusé.

_'Travaille, petit garnement.'_

_'Oui, Papy.'_

Voldemort eut un rictus amusé. Même Harry avait finit par l'appeler Papy. En même temps, il en avait l'âge. Il soupira d'aise avant d'embrasser son filleul sur le front. Oui, il était heureux dans sa famille.


End file.
